


Tony Stark Hates His Roommate

by SkyKathryn



Series: Tony Stark Hates His Roommate. [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cuddles, Everyone Is Still Alive, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard is an ass, I love Loki, I love tony, IronFrost - Freeform, Kisses, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Poor baby Tony, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romeo and Juliet AU, Stark - Freeform, Uni AU, asshat, i love loki so much, im so so sorry, im sorry, implyed rape, let me know any tags, noncon, not explicit, obadiah is an ass, sort of, to be continues, tony is a sweety even if he doesnt know it, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>re were some things in life Tony Stark liked. </p>
<p>Girls, boys, fast cars, explosives…</p>
<p>There were some things in life Tony Stark really didn't like. </p>
<p>Being told he was wrong, being ignored, his room mate.</p>
<p>Well, its not that he didn’t like his roommate, he just didn’t see eye to eye with him. He was just as intellectual, same level of money, and as quiet as a mouse. Until it was 3am and he was up rummaging through the cupboards, turning on that damned kettle he insisted on bringing to the flat, and waking the genius up. He had a problem with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were some things in life Tony Stark liked. 

Girls, boys, fast cars, explosives…

There were some things in life Tony Stark really didn't like. 

Being told he was wrong, being ignored, his room mate.

Well, its not that he didn’t like his roommate, he just didn’t see eye to eye with him. He was just as intellectual, same level of money, and as quiet as a mouse. Until it was 3am and he was up rummaging through the cupboards, turning on that damned kettle he insisted on bringing to the flat, and waking the genius up. He had a problem with that. 

Which is what he was doing tonight. 

Being rich had the benefit of high class apartments and separation from the usual University campus that constantly bustled with life. It meant he got his own space, but it didn’t. Not really. Because his father was an asshatt. That’s why. He insisted Tony have the roommate that the Uni had originally planned for him and he had option of take him, or stay on campus, with his work? Nope. No way. Nada. Not happening. Selling just one of his computers would get the average joe through at least a year of funds, and he had three. 

His roommate started humming to himself down the hall and Tony pressed his face into his pillow, cramming his hands against his ears to tune out the bubbling of the water and the clink of spoon against china. The dude literally bought bone china tea cups, complete with saucers and matching god-damned tea pot, with him to university. What even was he?

The humming continued as stirring commenced, clink clink clink, against the side of the cup, tap three times on the rim before it was placed in the sink as gently as possible. Then step step step to the fridge, open, put the milk away, close, and then back to pick up the biscuit barrel, shake, select, put the lid back on and put it back where It came from, then resting them on the side of the saucer he picked it up, the china grating gently on the marble side, and started walking towards the front room. Once in the front room the door closed and he listened to the way the other settled in the sofa, curling his legs up and blowing on his tea. Tony knew the routine by now. 

Rolling over he curled around the pillow and tried to get to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

 

“Shut up.” He groaned, smacking the clock and rubbing his eyes. Mornings. Add mornings to the list of things Tony Stark really hates. Because they are the absolute worst. Building up the courage to leave the safety of his warm sheets he through his legs over the side, grabbing his thick dressing gown and darting to the kitchen to turn on his coffee maker and then into his ensuite shower, blazing though it and then drying in time for his coffee to be just the right temperature to drink. Grabbing it from its little pedestal he added five sugars and downed it quickly. Mornings were as fast as possible so he had as much time as he could in bed. 

Only this morning when he put his coffee cup in the dishwasher, Loki’s tea cup wasn’t in the sink like it usually was when he woke up. The front room door was still shut too, which again, was odd. Tony decided he didn’t have time to dwell so he scurried to his room and threw on jeans and a tank, leaving the shirt undone and tugging on trainers before grabbing his bag, tugging it over his shoulder and striding out of the apartment, headphones blaring Iron Maiden before he even left the front door. 

 

He couldn’t shake an annoying feeling all day. Through physics, chemistry and lunch he felt like something was wrong, like he should be somewhere or something he didn’t know was happening. Like his dog had died, but he didn’t have a dog. He had study time after lunch, he usually went home after grabbing a bite at the canteen but decided he wanted his sofa back and his laptop on his legs. 

There was a note on the counter when he got back.

 

Anthony,  
I have had to rush home.  
I have my key and the rent is covered. Try not to burn the place down whilst I’m away?  
Many thanks,  
Loki.

 

Tony tilted his head to the side but decided to shrug it off and get lunch instead. 

The news was playing on tv a few hours later, just background noise really, when it came up. 

“It is with heavy hearts we have to inform you Frigga Odinson, the much beloved wife of Sir Odin of Asgurdian technology, has died in a fatal car crash. It happened whilst they were leaving a charity gala for the blind last night. Mrs Odinson’s car was taken out down the main road along with six others when a lorry overturned. Sir Odin was still at the Gala when it all happened.” The reporter announced in a solemn voice, shuffling some papers before moving on. Tony stared at the TV for a while after that. Loki knew. Loki had left early and he didn’t even know. He should have known. He didn’t know why but he felt like he should have. 

 

“Anthony.” His father called a second later and he picked up quickly. 

“Father.” He responded, monotone. 

“Im sending Jarvis with the car, we have a funeral to go to.” He spoke so curtly it didn’t even sound human. Tony nodded even though he couldn’t be seen.

“Yes Father.” He got in before the line cut off. He wasn’t close to the Odinson’s, but they were an influential family, even the Starks had respect for them. They were going even if its to keep up appearances. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey Jarvis.” Tony slipped into the car when the man pulled up, sliding in whilst the car was still in motion. 

“Hello Anthony.” Jarvis smiled gently then pulled away, shaking his head. “How are your studies?”

“Ok, but its still just science, I cant learn what I already know.” He shrugged and laughed at the raised eyebrow that earned him. “Its good and so is the partying.”

“That’s what I expected.” The man relaxed his posture, slipping into the easy going uncle mode which had been there Tonys whole life. This man was more of a father than his own was and he respected him more than most. 

“Still haven’t got a teacher yet though.” He pouted and Jarvis flicked his ear. “What?” 

“You know what Anthony.” He scolded and Tony played along good naturally. 

“I got though the list of things to do in two weeks, I got creative.” He laughed and turned on the music, the Bentleys speakers bursting to life and Jarvis cursing him politely under his breath. 

“You're a menace.” He rolled his eyes and took the turning towards the main Stark house. 

“You’d be bored if I weren’t.” He rested his head on the mans shoulder who gave him a sideways glance.

“Id have less grey hairs if you weren't.” He ruffled the younger mans hair affectionately then pulled to a smooth stop. 

“Im sure my Dad can give you some dye.” He smirked as Jarvis laughed under his breath, trying to look professional in front of the tower. 

“I'll have to ask his brand.” Jarvis jested then got out, holding the door for Tony. 

“Remember to check the colour too.” He winked and then patted the mans shoulder playfully, jogging up the stairs and then strolling into the main office, sunglasses still on. 

“Mr Stark?” A woman behind the desk suddenly flustered and stood up. “You're back?”

“Yeah Father wanted me. Why?” He raised an eyebrow and leaned one elbow on the desk, watching her get even more panicked and blush across her little nose. He smirked at her. 

“Nothing. I just wasn’t under the impression you were arriving is all.” She stuttered over her words. “Mr Stark is in meetings all afternoon.” 

“I'll go chill with Mother then.” He stood straight and marched away, heading towards the personal elevator, scanning his thumb and being granted access. The elevator was gold and glass, a throw back to the forties glamour with the outside showing the whole of the city. It was beautiful really. Tony just no longer cared for it. 

“Im home.” He called, dropping his bag on the sofa and striding to the back room. He knocked and there was a sudden chirp of noise. “Hey Mama.” He opened the door to see her curled up in the windowsill, watching the cars below. 

“Anthony.” She smiled gently at him and he all but ran to her, sweeping her up in a hug which made her laugh in his ear. “Hello my boy.” 

“You ok Mama?” He sat opposite her and took her cold hands in his own, warming them up. 

“Im fine Anthony. I take it he called you away form your studies for the funeral?” She sighed, reaching out to smooth back a wayward hair. No matter what she looked flawless. 

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “I cant say I knew her.” 

“Whatever do you mean Anthony?” She threw him a confused look. “You grew up playing with her children when the men were at meetings, we spent many a day out with the Odinson’s.” 

“Wait. You mean the kind woman with the plat? Blue eyes and complete opposite sons?” He breathed out, remembering snippets. 

“Yes, two boys. One talked constantly and the other hid behind her constantly.” She reached out to comfort him as he suddenly put it together. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and leaned into her touch, bending and pressing his face into her lap. “Its ok Anthony.”

“But its not!” He held his tine below a shout. He did not shout at his mother. “I didn’t even remember who she was!” 

“You were young, it stopped after you turned six.” She soothed and ran her hand through his hair gently. “My son you were young.” 

“No.” He mumbled, shaking his head.

“Come on darling. Your Father will be here soon.” She tapped his back and he sat up. She ran her hands under his eyes, wiping away the look of sudden self hatred from his face. 

“Yes Mama.” He nodded and kissed her hand. 

“Good you're here.” Howard shut the door behind himself, leaning to kiss his wife on the cheek. “Were expected tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep. The ceremonies at 10. Look sad.” He huffed down at his phone as it screamed at him, picking it up with a sugary sweet, “Howard Stark.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem for those of us that have hearts.” He muttered and his mother clipped him around the ear, laughing gently as Howard stormed out of the room muttering about idiots needing replacing with technology. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The day was dreary, dark and full of rain. As Tony sorted his tie his mother walked into the room, pin striped pencil skirt and dark navy shirt, buttoned up completely, hair in a high twisty bun. 

“You look dashing in that suit.” She informed him, setting his collar and helping him into his jacket. “It fits so well.”

“Gotta look good for the paps. They won't care what the occasion is.” He shrugged and kissed her cheek. “You stay warm ok Mama?” He half demanded. 

“Ive got my big coat and gloves, here are yours.” She turned to Jarvis who was holding a thick woollen coat and sleek black gloves. 

“Thank you.” He took the gloves, sliding into them and allowing Jarvis to help him into the garment. 

“You're welcome. Now I believe we should be going Mrs Stark.” Jarvis offered her his elbow which she took gratefully as they walked into the main room. His father was shouting through the phone, coat already on but gloves to the side. Helping his mother into a subtle puffer coat and tying a scarf around the lapels she rolled her eyes at him. 

“You're such a mother hen Anthony.” She pressed her gloved hand to his cheek and he smiled at her. 

“Cant have you getting cold now.” He slipped his arm through hers and followed his father, still on the phone, into the elevator. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

With his dark sunglasses most people would assume he was crying. But he didn’t cry. His father taught him that. They stayed strong no matter what happened. So he stood next to his mother, sheltering under the umbrella he was holding for them, Jarvis holding it for his father, and stayed silent. 

Funerals were not fun. 

Tony Stark really didn’t like Funerals. 

Only he recognised the way that man moved. Even under the weight of the coffin, the long clean limbs, in tailored suit and shiny shoes, he recognised the way he moved. His hair was in a low bun, a single daisy in the mass of black hair, the way the arm was positioned, the same as when he read a book, the way he stepped longer than necessary. It was Loki. Loki was carrying Frigga Odinson’s coffin. What was going on? 

Placing the box on the pedestal, the priest spoke of how kind and nurturing Frigga was, and A few others gave eulogies and experiences. Not the Odinson’s though. It looked as though the eldest brother was in floods from where Tony stood, but Loki wasn’t moving a singular muscle. Which may have been even more worrying. Loki fiddled constantly. Odin himself was stood tall but clearly crying in the light of the candles around the church. Tony pressed himself closer to his own mother. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Pancake?” Tony tried to break the ice, he really did, and that was the best he could come up with. Loki simply shook his head, not looking up from his shoes. “Loki, i.” 

“Don’t Anthony.” His voice was quiet and he sucked in a shuddering breath before looking up, greeny blue eyes shining. “Just. Please.” 

“Ok.” He nodded, feeling like he should fall into a hole in the ground right now. Like, right this very second because he couldn’t handle Loki looking at him that way. 

“Thank you for coming.” Loki sounded like a machine. It didn’t even have his usual flair to the words, just dull and positively meaningless. 

“I didn’t realise it was you.” He blurted out, clamping a hand over his mouth immediately after. 

“When?” Loki seemed a bit happier not talking about the funeral so Tony ran with it. 

“Until yesterday. I thought you were just someone I knew because of the fame, not because we were playmates.” Tony blushed. “Well that sounded better inside.” Loki chuckled quietly which he took that as a win. “I hate my mind.”

“Its too brilliant for your own good Stark.” Loki rolled his eyes half heartedly and reached for the small pancake on Tonys plate, ripping a corner off and chewing like it was cardboard. “She would have hated this.” 

“It is a bit gaudy.” Tony looked around the hall, gold fixtures, lilies everywhere, not a hint of any other colour but black. All the windows were open, mirrors covered with velvet, people baring no colour walking around chatting. 

“Too dark. Too dramatic. Mother liked simple things.” He sobbed gently, back of his hand pressing to his mouth. “She would have wanted colour. So much colour.” 

“You're wearing it for her.” Tony picked up Loki’s tie, forest green, and pointed at the waistcoat he was wearing in a matching colour. “She would be proud of that.”

“Yeah.” Loki looked down, tears sliding over his cheeks. “She would be.” 

“Come here.” He pulled the slender man into his arms, after depositing his plate on the side, and felt Loki tense against him. He almost pulled back but his waist was suddenly encased in a pair of strong arms, the others face buried in his shoulder as silent sobs wracked through his body. Tony patted his back, rubbing circles there as well until Loki composed himself long enough to stand back. Tony smiled softly, pulling a tissue out of the packed in his sleeve, handing one over. Loki took it gratefully, wiping his eyes and nose and taking a deep breath. 

“Thank you Anthony.” He steadied himself, grabbing two flutes of red wine off of a server walking past them, handing one over. 

“To Mother.” Loki raised his. 

“To Frigga.” Tony copied, taking a sip and watching Loki down the whole glass in one. 

“How much trouble would I be in if I just drank the rest of the day? Its only 12:30.” He wondered aloud. 

“Wanna find out?” Tony motioned the waiter and deposited Loki’s glass, grabbing two more and handing one over, downing his own and sending the waiter away. 

“Lets.” Loki drank half this time, sniffing loudly. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“She used to plat my hair. Got so angry if I let it tangle.” Loki was resting his head against Tonys shoulder. They had escaped a while back, a bottle each clutched in their hands, and made it on top of a shed, leaning on each other and looking at the darkening sky. 

“You do have a lot of hair.” Tony rested his own head on top of the others, drinking slowly. 

“Thor used to get so jealous, Father wouldn’t let him grow his out, but she used to only play with mine. Used to send me to sleep.” He had stopped crying a few hours ago, happily speaking of the past with the alcohol in his system. 

“Mine got to ear length and my Father would take me straight to the barbers. ‘No son of mine will look like a girl.’ He used to threaten.” Tony huffed a laugh. “I spent a summer away and grew it out. He was horrified to the point he burned all pictures of my summer camp.” 

“Ouch.” Loki hiccuped and sat up, or attempted to. “Who’s that?” 

“Anthony.” Jarvis shouted from the ground. “Are you leading this young man astray?”

“No. The wine was his idea.” Anthony quipped. “Its my butler its ok.” He whispered to the other who nodded. 

“Indeed it was good man. However I fear I may now be stuck as I cannot feel my legs and my butt is numb.” Loki called down and Jarvis shook his head. 

“You're meant to take care of others Anthony.” Jarvis scolded. “However I've taken your parents home, it's nearly 8, does Mr Odinson want a lift too?” 

“Shit its that late?” Suddenly Loki moved too quick and lost his balance, suddenly sliding down the room with a shriek. Tony reached out to grab him quickly, pulling his body flush with his own. 

“Careful Loki, I need Jarvis.” He joked but then registered the utter terror in the others eyes. “Do you want to go home?” Loki shook his head sharply. “Can you take us to the flat please Jarv?” 

“Certainly Anthony.” Jarvis called back. “Ill call both parents, and bring the car around.” 

“Thank you.” He watched the man retreat and then looked at the man clutching to him. “Shh Loki its ok well go back to uni. Sleep the day away yeah?” 

“Sounds good. Thank you.” Loki sighed then wiggled his legs, slipping from Tonys grip and perching on the edge of the roof, dropping onto the boxes they pushed over to make steps in the first place and climbing down. Tony followed him. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thank you Anthony.

 

The post it note wasn’t signed but even in his pain filled state it didn’t take Tony long to work out what it was about. He pulled a post it from the stack. 

 

No problem.  
Sorry I let you drink so much.   
Im usually called a bad influence.

 

He placed two tablets and a glass of water next to the note, swallowing his own and going back to bed. 

 

Thank you for caching me.  
Loki. 

 

The note was stuck to Tonys door when he next woke up, the stuff he left gone from the counter, a long with the note. Tony smiled and set about making himself some breakfast. Dinner. It was late. 

Chucking a pizza in the oven he paced around the kitchen, mumbling song lyrics to himself and generally just tidying up. Pouring himself some orange juice he walked into the front room, leaning against the window frame. The city was coming to life and the panoramic widows showed it off beautifully. The twinkling lights blinked and welcomed people into clubs and bars, cafes and restaurants. He wished he was down there but no one would be up to going tonight. 

“Well Tony. Check the pizza.” He told himself, turning away from the glass and pulling dinner out of the oven. On second thought he cut half, turned the oven off and put the half back in. 

 

Dinner is in the Oven Loki,  
Don’t forget to eat it.   
Its good pizza.   
Tony

 

He nodded and retreated to his room, orange juice and pizza and his hand. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Step, step, step, sigh, open door, lean heavily on the side, sigh, clink, wait. Wait. Wait. 

Tony started getting worried. This wasn’t the normal routine. 

Wait.

Click, boiling, cup down, door open, door shut, fwump goes the sofa.

Tony got up, pulling lounge pants on, and walked into the kitchen just as the kettle clicked boiled. Looking around he located the teabags, put one in the cup, filled it with water and added milk. Years of watching Jarvis prepare it have served him well. Then he realised he didn’t know what sugar Loki took. Ah. 

Putting two chocolate biscuits on the side of the saucer he got out he took the sugar pot with him into the front room. There was a muffled crying coming from the other side. Crying? Not his major. He had no idea how to deal with crying people. He closed the door. Maybe he didn’t want disturbing? Maybe he wanted to be left alone? Maybe Tony should man the fuck up and deal with it. 

Balancing the sugar pot on his wrist he pushed open the door, startling the other man suddenly. 

“Hey.” He breathed, shutting the door behind himself and putting the cups down, standing with his hands linked behind his back. Loki looked terrible. He had tear marks down his pale cheeks, eyes red and puffy, lip looking like it was bleeding from the constant gnawing on it. And the whacking great bruise over his left eye. That was not ok. Tony stepped forward and Loki flinched. “It's ok Loki, I’m here.” He lifted his hands in surrender, sitting down at the other end of the sofa. Reaching for the pot he turned. “I haven’t made tea before. I think its within my extensive knowledge however I do not know what sugar you take.” He turned h is face slightly and a small, sorry excuse for a grin slipped onto the others red lips. 

“Two please.” His voice was horse from crying but he gratefully accepted the offered cup, sipping it after blowing the steam. “You don’t make bad tea for a first timer.” He attempted to smirk but split his lip. 

“Why thank you.” He sat up straight at the praise, if he had a tail it would be wagging, and then pulled out the draw his side of the coffee table, producing vaseline and handing it over. “That looks sore.”

“Thank you. It is.” He shrugged, depositing his cup and replacing it with thew pot, slicking his lips with the clear balm and handing it back. 

“Well.” Tonys leg started jumping, hands clasped loosely between his knees.

“It's ok if you want to go back to bed, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He lifted his hand to gesture towards the door, tucking his knees up against his chest. Tony nibbled his lower lip, looking from the door to the young man fiddling with the corner of the cushion in his tiny lap. 

“No its not. I don’t care what bull excuse you give in classes but that shiner isn’t self inflicted. I prescribe movies and duvets. You pick the movie, ill get duvets.” He nodded, pleased with himself, getting up and moving to his room, gathering his king sized duvet, all his pillows, two thin blankets, and his secret stash of skittles. Heaving them to the front room he then dragged the chairs from the dining set around the two sides of the sofa. 

“What are you doing?” Loki was leaning on the window, the whole city still illuminating his figure and Tony had to blink a couple of times to get his tongue to function again. 

“Fort?” He oh so eloquently offered.

“Well you need clothes pegs then.” Loki shifted away, returning just as Tony was chucking cushions from the sofa to the floor, lining up his own cushions on the legs of the chairs and along the front of the sofa. He lifted the bag of pegs and then stood the far side of the chairs, lifting the first blanket and throwing it to Tony who was waiting patiently to catch it, pinning it into place and chucking a couple more to his partner then adding a second blanket over the front of it, making a sort of bubble around the sofa, chairs and tv. Tony made an opening and slid in, holding it for Loki to follow. Once they settled down, duvet over their legs and feet close but not touching, each burred into the corner cushions, Loki started the movie. 

“Disney’s Robin Hood?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

“Shut up this is from your side of the DVD’s.” Loki poked him with his toe and Tony sighed. 

“Ok I surrender.” He pretended to wave a white flag and Loki smirked slightly. That counted as a win. 

A few hours later they were watching Fox And The Hound, at some point their legs had entwined, Tony wasn’t sure how or when, but he had head the other sniffling and reached out to comfort him and ended up with Loki pressing close to his side, practically leaning on him. Tony wasn’t sure he minded, however he was half asleep. 

“I like Todd.” Loki murmured, head dropping down to rest on Tonys shoulder comfortably. 

“Me too. He's cute.” Tony ran his fingers sleepily over the back of the others hand, which was curled tightly between their bodies.

“He's red of course you like him.” Loki yawned deeply, hand flipping so Tony could play with the skin on the inside. 

“He's orange you blind fudge monkey.” Tony made a point to tickle Loki's palm and he squeaked half angrily.

“I cant see the screen with your hair in my face.” Loki whined, clearly the sleep starting to take him, but Tony was slow and warm with sleep too, and that was why it seemed like a good idea to turn down the TV and lay flat in the fort, and drag the other man down with him. 

“Ill leave it on but wake me up if you want Loki. Its ok.” Tony pressed his face into the other mans neck gently, his warm breath slipping over his collar bone and gaining a shiver. 

“Ok Tony.” Loki seemed to melt into the smaller man, tucking him close and leaving one arm around his check lazily. 

 

Maybe Tony didn’t really hate his roommate. Not when they were both asleep. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki woke first, the feeling of another human pressed against his chest startling him slightly until he breathed in the familiar scent of Tony and relaxed once he realised he was still asleep. Tony had become a homely smell over the last few months, their scents mixed together in their flat so well. Remembering what Tony had done for him the night before made the most wonderful and devastatingly upsetting twist happen in his gut. Tony hadn’t wanted him before. Why did be now? Because he felt sorry for him? He better fucking not. 

He did however, need a pee. So he pushed himself away from his little spoon as gently as possible, even if it did earn him a mumbled growl as he lifted the cover, and dashed to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Once he returned he turned off the TV and slid under the covers, perplexed as to where it was acceptable for him to return to. 

“I can feel you literally resonating cold Lokes, come here.” Tony reached out, hooking his arm around the skinnier man, and pulled until Loki’s back was pressed firmly to his front. Every section of his body that touched the others shivered and Loki had to hold in the urge to squeak. He shouldn’t relax like he is. He shouldn’t really be allowing this touch at all. He hated being touched for good reason. But Tony felt safe. Tony smelt like home. Tony was warm and he was cold. 

Loki decided he did not hate his roommate.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Some time later Tony groaned. His phone was blaring ACDC and he couldn’t reach it. 

“That better stop soon or I’m smashing it.” Loki threatened against his chest and he just hid his face agains the back of the others neck. 

“It’ll be Dad. Fuck.” He squeezed Loki once more then got up, crawling out of the den and pacing to his room. It stopped just as he got there. 

“Hello?” He called back quick as possible. 

“And just where are you?” Howard’s voice was clipped and very angry. 

“Comforting Loki?” He tried to appeal to the soft side he knew his father didn't have. 

“And failing your studies?” Tony could hear the raised eyebrow. He swears it. 

“Father I'm three months ahead of the program. Im not missing anything.” Tony groaned, leaning heavily against the door frame. 

“You better not be. If you fail..” There was a lingering threat there. 

“I wont fail. I haven’t so far.” He ground his teeth together, clenching his fist to his side. Out of the corner of his eye Loki came into view, turning the kettle and the coffee machine on and pretending he couldn’t hear. 

“Hmmm.” Came the heavily laced reply and Tony held in a huff long enough to send love to his Mother and hang up, tossing the phone onto his bed. Striding into the kitchen he heaved himself up onto the counter, crossing his arms like a scolded child. 

“He seems like an ass.” Loki handed him his coffee, clearly more observant than his roommate because he knew how Tony took it. Tony decided that was not fair. 

“He is indeed.” He took a sip. “Thanks.” He nodded, suddenly confused as to what was meant to happen now. 

“I think some studying is in order though. You may be three months ahead but I like to be six.” Loki winked and Tony, very maturely, stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Show off.” Tony muttered under his breath as the other man literally sauntered off to his room, turning at the waist to look behind him before entering the threshold. 

“Im less of an exhibitionist than you Stark.” He then winked and shut the door behind him. Tony sat, stunned, that Loki even knew about that. Tony himself had paid good money for that fact to be kept secret. And Loki knew. He had to with a comment like that. Right?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Well if you just used your goddamned eyes would clearly see that is wrong!” Tony shouted down the phone at his project partner. He had been giving the menial task of writing up about the last experiment but he couldn’t even do that right. 

“Tony come on its late!” The other guy whined down the line. 

“No. No I now have to rewrite this entire thing. Were you even at the experiment? Do I need to start recording them so you can re-watch them when you feel dumb?! Come on!” He growled under his breath. “Actually. Recording them doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

“You know what Tony? Work on your fucking own you're impossible!” The guy huffed, smashing something by the wound of it. 

“Not possible. I am alive therefore I am not impossible, simply smarter than you.” He huffed, putting the phone down. Stomping to get some coffee and a bagel he tucked his laptop, which he had made, clearly, under his arm. Continuing his march to the front room he realised the fort was still up. He faltered slightly, but crawled into the dim anyway. After placing everything to the side he made a sort of sky light so he could see and not strain his eyes too much before starting to rewrite the paper. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some time later, after the writing was done and he had descended into the spiralling downwards force of the YouTube stratosphere, Tony heard the front door open. 

“Thanks. Here you go, keep the change.” Loki’s voice drifted through the thin walls and Tony smelt Chinese. He was down for that. Crawling out of the den he stepped into the kitchen, only to notice Loki was not alone. 

“Oh. Hi.” He waved and Loki coughed. 

“Sorry Anthony. I thought you were out.” He shrugged. “This is Thanos.” He gestured to the overly muscly guy with a very sharp buzz cut and too tight tank on. “Thanos this is my roommate, Anthony.”

“Tony will do.” He offered a hand only to earn a raised eyebrow. “Ok then.” He pulled the had back and slid it into his back pocket, looking down at his Stark industries shirt. Screw him this was in fine shape, not a hole in sight. At least you couldn’t see his nipples. 

“Chinese?” Loki seemed a lot smaller than usual, scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Tony waved him off. 

“Its ok there is more than enough.” Loki started. 

“He said no Loki. You should know not to push after that.” Thanos seemed to narrow his eyes at the smaller man and Loki nodded meekly. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, looking at his feet. 

“Who?” Thanos pressed.

“Im sorry Anthony, I’m sorry Thanos.” He bit his lip hard enough to reopen the wounds there. Tonys senses immediately went on high alert. This was not good. 

“Its ok Loki. Im in the front room ok?” He made sure to catch the others eye before turning. “See you.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony could hear Thanos, even with the music turned down. He could not however understand why he was here. Everything that came out of his mouth was nasty, bitter or degrading. Wether it be towards others, or what seemed most common, to Loki himself, Tony could not fathom why this man was sat in his kitchen. He didn’t like it. Uh-uh, not one bit. 

Suddenly there was shouting, a loud bang and the front door slamming. Tony waited three seconds whilst he listened to Loki’s erratic breathing, until he heard a low whine and got up, faster than he thought he ever would for his roommate, just as the other was stepping into his room. 

“Loki?” He called out, stopping himself from reaching for the other man. 

“Sorry for that Anthony.” Loki didn’t turn around, simply took himself into his room and shut the door. Tony stared at the door for a while, not sure what to do, and then shrugged to himself unhappily. Something was going on. Big time. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Anthony?” Loki’s voice filtered through the sound of the TV and he paused it, opening the little doorway they had created. “Hey.” 

“Hey Lokes.” Tony put his laptop shut to the side and lifted the duvet he was under. Loki still seemed small, however he was carrying a bag of prawn crackers, which made Tony smile. He did actually want Chinese. 

“Sorry about him. He's just, a lot.” He shrugged then winced, settling down about a foot away from where Tony was leaning. 

“He seemed like an ass.” Tony commented, opening the bag and setting it between them. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Loki worried his bottom lip again. “He’s not all bad.” 

“Whats good?” He turned back to the TV, putting it on low so the silence wasn’t so loud. 

“He can be nice. He is great at gifts. And Father likes him.” Loki picked at his fingers, looking at them intently. 

“So he’s buying you off?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

“No. He's just trying to make up for stuff.” Loki sighed. “Can we just watch TV?” His green eyes pleaded with Tony so he gave in, turning the sound up on New girl, the whole box set he might add, and settled into a rhythm of eating and passing crackers. He noticed the other wince one too many times when he moved though. 

“Did he hit you?” He commented, blunt as ever, because this secret spot seemed to do that to his filter. 

“No.” Loki bit, much to quickly. “Not really. He just misstepped and pushed me by accident.”

“That shiner come from him?” 

“Its not your business.” Loki murmured and Tony raised his hands in defeat, empty cracker bag in one of them. 

“Ok Big Boy. Just trying to help.” Tony huffed, leaning into his corner and pulling out his phone. 

“Just stay out of it ok?” Loki’s voice was laced with something Tony couldn’t place, pleading wasn’t it, but fear was there too.

“Why?” He put the device down, reaching out to brush his hand over Loki’s injured shoulder. 

“Because if I behave he wont hurt me, or you if he gets the chance.” He gave in, pulling the darker haired man down so his head was in Tonys lap, fingers carding through his long hair. 

“Yeah. Like he could deal with that court cost.” Tony smirked half heartedly until he saw Loki’s eyes widen. “Shhh it's ok I wont interfere.”

“Thank you Anthony.” Loki relaxed into the touch and smiled gently. 

“But I wont stand by if he physically breaks you. That would make me not only a crappy roommate but a crappy human. I don’t intend to be either of those things.” He informed, fingers brushing over sharp jawbones to make him look up. 

“I can deal with that.” Loki nodded, then closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touches. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony started realising he was screwed pretty soon after that. He went to class as normal, went out, ate unhealthy, drank too much, ignored his father and talked to his mother, but he was screwed. He was screwed because he had come to the realisation that over the last three weeks he did not dislike his roommate. 

He may well like his roommate a bit too much. 

The fort was still up, the warm den where they would go to relax in eachothers company, to curl up if it was a bad day, watch movies and eat, mostly junk but sometimes Tony would allow Loki to swap sugar for carrots or the like, if it was a really bad day, and just chill. Sometimes homework would be done together, or games, they had a pretty high score together against some friends in Evil Apples, a few people refused to play them after a couple of goes, but that wasn’t where it stopped. It was s post it notes. Tony hqd a whole stack next to his bed and it was ever growing. 

Pizza for tea?  
Tony

Brownies in the fridge,   
Please don’t eat them all  
Loki

I challenge you to a Pokemon battle this evening.   
7pm sharp.   
Tony. 

Sorry about last night.   
Loki. 

Last night shows how much of an ass he really is.   
Tony 

 

They were the latest. Thanos had come around, drunk as a fucking skunk, smelling worse, pulled Loki from his chair at the dinner table, and dragged him to the bedroom. To the point Tony called security to the building because he could hear Loki actually crying. He had simply gone to the den to sleep, but Loki hadn’t joined him. 

So Tony was making pancakes, humming to himself and dancing slightly when Loki walked info the kitchen the next morning. 

“Hello you.” He smiled over his shoulder, but turned the pan off as soon as he took in his roommates appearance. He had a black eye, split lip, hands branded up his arms and was clearly still on the verge of crying. Tony turned the whole way around just as Loki started swaying side to side. “Loki.”

“Im sorry!” He blurted before dropping into a pile on the floor. Tony dropped the spatular on the side and pulled the other up and into a chair.

“Do you want to be touched Loki?” Tony made sure to ask, knowing he would hate it but wanting nothing more than to wrap him close. Loki simply whined so he took his hands into his own instead. “Shhh Loki. Its ok I’m here. Do you want me to call someone?” His voice was low and soothing but Loki shook his head, biting his bleeding lip. 

“N..no. Please.” Loki gripped tighter and pulled wrapping his arms around Tonys shoulders and sucking in a deep breath as he did, sobbing brokenly into the genius’ shirt. 

“I got you.” He wrapped his arms around the other and rocked them gently, rubbing circles on his lower back. “Im sorry I didn’t call them as soon as he walked in.”

“You didn’t know to.” Loki sniffled into his shirt, fisting the material tightly. 

“I should have Loki. Theres been a new bruise on you daily these last two weeks.” Tony sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I asked you not to interfere and you didn’t. I’m glad of that.” Loki pulled back enough to grab a tissue and blow his nose. 

“Why Lokes?” Tony pushed wet hair away from his friends face, letting it linger on the less bruised side. 

“It’s you. He doesn’t like you being around.” Loki tried to shrug but just winced. 

“Then he can fuck off.” Tony shook his head violently and pulled Loki against him again. 

“He is just protective. He wanted to make sure you knew. I didn’t. I don’t. I I I I.” He burst into a sob, his continuing breath finally popping and his shoulders caving in against Tonys body. Tony held him tighter, rubbing his spine and pressed his face into the others shoulder. 

“I got you. He’s not getting in here again Loki.” Tony stated gently, shaking with anger. 

“Thank you Anthony.” Loki sniffed, settling into the embrace. 

“I got you.” He simply held on until Loki let go. 

Tony really hated Thanos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

“Brother!” There was a pounding on the door and Loki looked like he wanted to bolt. “Brother please!” 

“Brother?” Tony raised an eyebrow and Loki winced. 

“It’s Thor. Prepare yourself.” Loki got up, grimacing at the movement and left the kitchen for the front door. 

“Brother.” Thor pressed into the small space, his frame twice the width of his younger. “Tell me it isn’t true.”

“You don’t get this minute to say ‘I told you so’ Thor.” Loki hissed, not moving any more to let his brother into the apartment. Tony finished off his rewarmed pancakes quickly incase he had to move. 

“I would never.” Thor’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His blond hair tied up in a messy bun and muscles poking through a tight work out shirt, it was more than an entertaining face. “Loki how could you think that?” 

“You all said it would happen when Father set it up.” Loki waved a hand in the taller mans face, voice laced with venom. 

“We told you to get out before it did!” Thor bellowed back, causing Tony to jump in his seat. “You're the man who called security!” Thor pointed a finger at him and Tony raised his hands in surrender. 

“Yes?” He offered then Thor pushed past his brother, squaring up to Tony, who barely reached his shoulder and punched him in the gut. 

“That is for taking so fucking long.” Thor them gathered him up in a bone crushing hug. “And that is for having the initiative to do so.” 

“Thanks?” He coughed once he was back on the floor, waving the giant away. 

“Stay away from him Loki. I am talking to Father. That man is going to pay.” Thor warned, hugging his very unresponsive brother before seeing himself out. 

“He’s a bit of a thunderstorm.” Tony gained his breath back and Loki murmured things about insults under his breath. “He means well Lokes.” 

“He’s such an oaf.” Loki stomped over to Tony and checked him for what seemed to be breakages, before finishing off his breakfast 

 

Tony decided he did, in fact, like Thor. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The press were like vultures. 

Thanos was in custody, Loki was under strict policing and body guards at every station, he couldn’t go anywhere alone, and he was going stir crazy because of it. 

Oh, and apparently himself and Loki were americas most important couple. Which they weren’t. They defiantly weren't. They hadn’t said anything about the columns talking about it, they were strategically ignoring the fact, but it was sticking like a knife in Tonys side. 

They may as well be. They spent most of the day together, most nights were spent curled up together in the fort that still wasn’t down, and even if they were apart they left post it notes. They still didn’t text though. Which was stupid. Everyone texted now. Or skyped. Or called. But no. They were stuck in the age of post it notes. 

They set a date.  
Loki

 

I have recently received a letter informing me of this.   
Tony

 

You don’t have to go.   
Loki

 

Even if I wasn’t involved I would go.   
You need someone level headed with you.   
Tony. 

 

Thank you Anthony.   
Loki. 

 

Where did these flowers come from?  
Tony

 

They have a card in them you halfwit.   
Loki

 

Aw you're cute.   
Tony

He looked at the bunch of red roses and white lilies. They were beautiful. And the green ribbon around the vase matched Loki’s favourite coat. Tony realised too late that he just let his brain win. 

He truly was screwed. 

They were a thank you for putting up with the press. Five of the, were made of coloured chocolate though. And he had to guess which ones. The sap in him didn’t want to destroy such art, but he did love chocolate. Loki knew this. Loki is a pain. 

After pressing down gently on each flower he found four roses and one lily, taking them out of the assortment and placing them gently on the side. He put the live ones on top of the table and then took the five to the den, as he had taken to calling it. Loki was already there, playing on his tablet, and he smiled shyly up at the man as he came in, shuffling his bum over. 

“So this really sweet guy sent me some lush flowers.” Tony started, twirling the stems in his fingers, not looking at Loki but feeling Loki looking at him. “And I would feel quite guilty if I kept such a beautiful piece of chocolate to myself. Would you like to spread the guilt?” At last second he turned to the slender man beside him who had the cutest smile across his face Tony had ever seen. That paired with the blush spreading over his cheeks made Tonys chest constrict in the most pleasurable way possible. 

“Well if you insist, however they were clearly bought with you in mind.” Loki whispered, at that point Tony realised he had been whispering too. His dark eyes caught onto the pools of murky blue and green and he broke off a petal from the first rose, offering it to Loki. He took it delicately as possible and broke it in half, handing back to him. Tony took it and put the piece on his tongue, failing to hold in a far too sexual moan as the expensive chocolate hit his taste buds. When he opened his eyes Loki’s were wide and darker. Much darker. After lifting his piece to his own mouth he let it melt there, reaching for another petal and lifting it for Tony to take. When he tried to grab it Loki shook his head, pulling it back. 

“Open.” And Tony did. Without a second thought. Loki placed the red sweetness within biting distance and Tony took it as gently as possible, eyes locked onto the others. This should be weird. His brain kept telling him that but it wasn’t registering somehow. So he repeated the motion to the other, who let his lips brush delicately over the tips of his fingers as he took the treat. Tony suddenly felt very hot and bothered. He shifted slightly, trying to hide the problem which was suddenly awake, and Loki noticed, smirking at him. 

“You're a menace.” Tony whispered, pressing his palm agains the side of Loki’s face and tilting it so he could look him directly in the eye. 

“Mischievous is something I prefer.” He licked his lips, still cracked with worry but softer thanks to Tony buying him lip balm a couple of weeks back. 

“That you are.” Tony offered another petal but Loki shook his head, taking it with a playful twinkle in his eyes, then offered it to Tony. He opened his mouth and placed half of it there, daring the genius to take it from him with his eyes. Tony smirked, tangling both hands into Loki's long hair before leaning down, taking his half into his mouth and outright kissing the other. Loki let out a startled but not unhappy noise and swallowed as the chocolate melted, hands coming up to grip both of Tonys wrists. He kissed back happily, pressing his lips firmly to the others and wielding the power once Tonys warm tongue asked entrance across the seam of his lips. Tony tilted his own head to the side and licked slowly into Loki’s mouth, teasing his lips before sucking the bottom one into his own mouth. Loki gave out a low moan and Tony responded with his own happily, one hand slipping down around Loki’s slim waist and pulling him closer as their breaths mixed. 

“Damn.” Tony breathed, breath fanning over Loki’s lips and making him shiver. 

“Its good chocolate no?” Loki sassed and Tony nipped at his jaw playfully. 

“Very good indeed.” He nuzzled up against the underside of his jaw, kissing down the column of his long pale neck gently before pulling back. 

“More?” Loki batted his eyelashes at him and Tony played dumb. He broke off a piece and held it up for him to take, having a petal to himself. Loki pouted before letting his hands brush over the small beard that was growing out on Tonys face at the moment. He scraped the short hairs teasingly then followed them up into his neatly cut, but far from styled hair, and pulled him back in to press his lips against them. Tony let a moan escape and pulled Loki into his lap gently by his bent knee, lying down and running both hands up the expanse of back presented to them. Loki went willingly and settled into a happy little bubble as he roamed his roommates chiselled but not too defined chest. He couldn’t let his brain get ahead of himself but he decided he wouldn’t mind this every day. Then his brain made him stop. 

“Whats wrong?” Tony caught onto the sudden mood change quickly, dropping his hands to Loki’s thighs as he sat up. 

“I just. I need a second.” Loki pressed his hands to Tonys chest to ground himself and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. 

“Hey hey hey Lokes. Stay with me.” Tony sat up and clasped both his hands around Loki’s, kissing the knuckles. “Im not going anywhere.”

“I know. I just.” He heaved a sigh, angry at himself. 

“No no no Loki. I’m here. I got you. I’m not going to hurt you. Ever ok? Loki I am here with you now. And I will be. I’m not going to hurt you and I won't push you. Loki I'm here.” He ran a hand down his side and peppered kissed over his cheeks gently. 

“You understand?” Loki tilted his head to the side, a sad frown on his lips. Tony nodded. 

“Yeah. I do ok? I got you. You got me ok? Were good.” He smiled softly and Loki pulled him into a tight hug, rocking them both slightly. 

“Thank you.” Loki kissed Tonys temple and laid them back down, sliding to the side with one leg hooked around Tonys and his head against his chest. 

“Does this mean they won?” Tony wondered out loud, hand playing with Loki’s hair as he kissed the crown of his head. 

“I guess so.” Loki hid his smile in Tonys chest but he knew it was there. 

“I’m ok with that. For once.” Tony smiled happily, pulling the duvet over them. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lokes?” Tony awoke alone, bleary eyed and happy for a change. 

“I know Father.” Loki’s voice filtered through the dim morning light and Tony settled back into the pillow. “I know Father, its not actually my fault though.” He sounded so dejected that he got out of bed and walked up behind Loki, wrapping his arms around his waist. Loki tensed, or he may have just been tense, but settled into the embrace. “I know how much money he has Father, I know you thought it was a good match but it really really isn’t.” Loki threaded his fingers between Tonys at his waist. “No. I don't care how much he wants to push. Whatever plan you two had it is over. I’m done. What?! Don’t lie to me Father! The company does not need him to run it. He should be behind bars! No Father!” He was shouting by the end of it and tears slid down his face as he hung up. 

“Hey Lokes, what is it?” Tony turned him around and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing circles on his back. 

“He doesn’t want a scandal.” He sobbed. “It’ll be ‘settled’ out of court because Father doesn’t believe that anything bad happened. He thinks I’m lying to get press coverage and ‘lash out in grief’ and I need to ‘get over my little temper tantrums’ because ‘Mother isn’t here to deal with me anymore and I have to think of the company’” he clutched tighter. “He’s used me as a bargaining chip to gain money and power in the weapons world.” Loki pulled back, eyes swimming but bright. “Tony. He wants to make me marry that bastard so he can run the company with Thor.” His bottom lip quivered and Tony pressed a kiss to it to stop the shake. 

“Not happening Baby. Not gonna happen.” Tony shook his head then bit his lip. Is it to early for pet names? I think it is. Think so. Oh well. Loki closed his eyes slowly and heaved a deep sigh. 

“Ok.” He leaned his head on the shorter mans shoulder, arms loosely around his waist. 

“He can't legally sell you off anyway Loki. Not in this era.” Tony started swaying them gently, pressing kisses to the others temple every so often as they just stood (swayed) there quietly. After a while Tony started to hum, more to himself than anything else, and he felt Loki shudder under him. 

“You ok?” He pulled back, concern filled expression, the noticed the smile on Loki’s lips. “Are you laughing at my humming?” 

“Times of fear and comfort and you're humming me Back In Black?” The cheeky smile that played on his sharp features earned him a slow kiss, nothing more, just one long drawn out press of lips, and he squeaked as Tony pulled away. 

“Did it help?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Yeah I guess it did.” Loki admitted, kissing the tip of Tonys nose and then kissing down his jaw and neck, gaining a low moan as he reached the spot just below Tonys ear. “Oh? Whats that noise then?” He whispered his ear, nibbling just slightly and getting another moan and an exasperated, honest-to-god, giggle. “Well that’s good to know.” He kissed the spot, smirking at the skin before Tony pulled him back, forcing him to lean against the kitchen counter and kissing him desperately. His hands roamed over Loki’s strong thighs, up his torso and through his hair, down his arms and clutched at his fingers. His mouth was hot against Loki’s own, tongue sliding out just enough to curl against lips, tickling him, and then sucked on the bottom one. Loki let out a low content sigh before breaking their hands apart and spinning them, lifting Tony up easily onto the countertop. 

“Damn that’s hot.” Tony breathed against his mouth, now being the same hight, and wrapped both his arms around Loki’s neck, drawing him back in. Loki shivered underneath his partner, hands scratching down his back as he let Loki take over the kiss, and pressed as close as he physically could. Hands roamed own legs, over calves, up arms and even slipped underneath the hem of Tonys shirt, causing goosebumps to slip over his skin and earn another moan, louder this time, and made Loki give one in response, but that’s where it stopped going any further. They simply kissed for a long while. A long while after Loki's legs went numb and Tonys butt went dead, but it was simple like that. They both knew no more would happen and they were content. It was easy. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony was wondering around the house, lounge pants on and a old t-shirt, trying to find a pen because he had misplaced his somehow, when he came across it. 

 

I've gone to see my Father.   
Will be back soon.   
Loki.   
P.s. 0799273634 if you need me.   
X

Tony stared at the note for a while. Not only had he just gained a phone number. He didn’t know how long it had been there. He had been holed up in his room writing papers for the last five hours. He whipped out his phone to send a text. 

_________  
How you doing?   
Tony btw.  
X  
_________

Send. There it goes, he imagines it, a little envelope flying from his phone to Loki’s, like the cartoon kisses people always seem to catch, but less cheesy. Much less cheesy. Fluffing up his hair he grabs the pen next to the note, takes the note itself, and retreats back to his room. 

Some time later his phone made a small beep. 

_________  
Were coming home. Make sure you look presentable please.   
And shut the front room door please.   
Im sorry.   
Loki   
X  
\---------

He decided to just go with it. 

\---------  
I'll make sure it looks presentable.  
Don’t be sorry.   
Tony   
X  
\---------

He sent then threw on a pair of dark jeans and a plain white shirt, socks and brushed his hair back. Leaving his room, shutting his door behind him, he wandered into the kitchen, then through the front room to open the curtains, and then shut the door behind him. Picking up his tablet he started reviewing his latest experiment, just as Loki, and Father, walked in the door. 

“Stark.” Odin nodded at him curtly then zeroed back in on his youngest son. 

“Sir.” Tony nodded. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Coffee. Black. No sugar. Thank you.” He nodded between each word and Tony turned, setting his machine to that and setting the kettle on. 

“So this is where you choose to live over the family house? I cant see the attraction.” Odin pulled out a chair and sat down, accepting the drink. Tony set his own latte on and made Loki, who was still stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, a tea, placing it on the island loud enough to get him to move. Loki smiled thankfully. 

“Its quiet. Closer to the university too.” Loki shrugged but then winced. Tony stood awkwardly in the corner. 

“You intend to do anything with my boy?” Odin snapped his attention to Tony who jumped at the sudden atmosphere change. 

“Father!” Loki yelled but Tony cleared his throat, stepping up to Loki’s side. 

“Be good to him? Im not exactly known in the dating scene.” Tony rested his hand on the back of Loki’s chair. 

“That’s not enough. That’s nowhere near enough. Thanos promised him security and promised the company more. What good is good?” Odin’s eye, the other covered in a patch, watched him for too long and Tony could feel himself shifting. 

“I would have thought security, stability and power would come with my name Sir. Stark industries is your biggest rival after all.” He left out the fact they were also higher ranking. He knew that. 

“But will you marry him?” Loki choked on his tea dramatically, Tony’s hand automatically rubbing circles on his back. 

“We haven't discussed that Sir. It's not exactly been going on too long.” Tony was suddenly thanking his Father for being such an ass and making him attend all those meetings. 

“See Thanos knew he was to marry Loki. As soon as he hit 20. Can you do that?” Odin was testing him. He could feel it. He could feel how tense Loki was under his hand and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. 

“I think that is for Loki and I to discuss.” He nodded down at the man who seemed to be becoming smaller by the second. Tony did not like that. 

“You have a week or this stops.” Odin downed the rest of his drink and stood, seeing himself out. 

“Well.” Tony scratched the back of his neck, sipping his latte. 

“Im sorry.” Loki was so quiet Tony nearly missed it. 

“Don’t be Baby.” Tony leaned down and kissed his cheek. “If I’m honest I think mine would be the same, just more subtle really. He likes to make others work it out for themselves.” 

“If they didn’t hate each other they would be a force to be reckoned with.” Loki commented, picking at his fingers nervously. 

“Why 20? Surely 21 would be more, traditional?” He started massaging the tension out of Loki’s shoulders and Loki gave into the touch. 

“He doesn’t want to deal with me the extra year.” Loki leaned back into Tonys hands, tilting his face up to ask for a kiss, which he was granted quickly. 

“I think they are winning on the asshole scale.” Tony smiled sadly and ran his hands back over sharp shoulders. 

“I cant ask you to it though.” Loki sighed heavily. 

“So we go. We say yes, whats the worst that happens if it doesn’t end up in a marriage at 20?” Tony pulled Loki’s chair out, sitting down on his lap, legs either side of his waist. 

“I have to honour the contract and marry Thanos.” Loki tried to sound like he didn’t care, he really did, but he wouldn’t catch Tonys eye. 

“Nope. Not happening.” Tony pulled the other into his chest, kissing down his neck slowly. “He’s not getting near you ever again.”

“But that’s just it. You cant promise that. For gods sake its only been like three months we've actually talked.” Loki gripped each side of Tonys face, hoping eye contact would knock some sense into him. “You could literally only be with me because you feel sorry for me!” 

“Sorry? Darling seriously? You think I feel sorry for people?” Tony got up, eyes flashing angrily. “Who do you think I am?” Tony got out of Loki’s lap and stood over him. 

“You literally didn’t know I existed half the time!” Loki shot back, standing up. “You have no idea what I’ve been through!” 

“Oh Darling I do. Abusive parent? Check. Dying Mother? Check. Growing up in the press, oh wait, you were never in the press, your family sheltered you! Having each and every second you breathe outside your own home analysed? Oh wait, you can walk around without press. You don't understand how much easier your childhood was.” Tony was physically vibrating with anger. 

“The man your Father put you with, sold you off to no less, raping you an beating you since you were 14?” Loki was so close to screaming his shoulders heaved. Maybe this is what he needed, to get everything off his chest. 

“Try having the man your Father trusted you with doing that at 7.” Tony hissed and suddenly Loki’s anger dispersed. 

“What?” His voice cracked and Tony turned away from him. “Anthony?”

“Oh come on.” He spat, turning sharply, knuckles going white on the back of the chair. “Like you haven’t heard the entire story. It may not be the press but it was always whispered at parties, gatherings and in the street. Everyone fucking knew.” 

“No.” Loki shook his head quickly. Seven? What the fuck?

“Yeah. Well. Now you know. Now you know why I knew what to say and do. Because no fucking other human even believed it was happening to me. And I still have to work with that asshole. Every. Single. Time. I. Go. To. The. Company. Its contracted that I have to take him on when I take over. The man who was molesting me at seven, and raping me at ten. So deal with that.” Tony kept his voice level but laced with venom. He knew. He must do. 

“Anthony.” Loki reached out for him but Tony stepped back. 

“I don’t need your pity. I do fucking fine without it. I deal with it. And I got over it.” Tony stepped up to the fridge, pulled out three beers and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki just stood in the kitchen, staring down the corridor in shock. Why didn’t he know that? He did a whole background check on Anthony before he agreed to share a flat. He dug into family history and everything whilst he was bored in a lesson. 

Obadiah Stane. 

His feet suddenly left his body and he was on the floor. There had been an issue there. But it was in such a lie filled paper that he chose to ignore it. 

His Father had essentially told his son to grow up. And then forced him to be with a man who abused him. His Father hid it from his Mother, and so did Tony. 

Wait, dying Mother? 

Loki got up and paced slightly before knocking on Tonys door. 

 

“What?” Tony hissed through the bottle he was drinking. The first one had gone in minuets. 

“Anthony please.” Loki sounded desperate. Tony glared at the door. He was still angry. But he maybe felt a bit guilty too. 

“Fine.” He huffed and the door opened enough for Loki to step through it but didn’t come any closer. Tony refused to break the silence. 

“I should have known. You are right Anthony. I should have asked more about you rather just use your company to keep myself calm. I should have asked more than how was your day but I didn’t want to push it. I didn't want to ruin this, even if there wasn’t really a this to start with. Anthony you have to realise that you’re the only thing that has stopped me going insane right? You're the one thing that grounds me.” Loki sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes watering. “You must think I’m so fucking weak.”

“No.” Tony put down the bottle. “I should have warned you. I assumed and I shouldn’t do that. Its one of my biggest flaws. Im sorry I snapped.” Tony reached a hand out and Loki walked forward, taking it gently in his own. “But I was scared too. I didn’t realise how much I needed you until I was already in too deep. I don’t do this Loki. You know why. People are too attachable, they end up hurting you or getting hurt. Even with the best intentions. And I'm a fucking train wreck. You deserve better.”

“No. Don’t you dare talk like that. At least you still have everything you have built for yourself. I have a large collection of books and no-one who understands.” Loki scrubbed his hand over his face. 

“I do.” Tony whispered, tugging Loki’s hand until he sat on the bed next to him and taking both his hands in his own. “I understand Loki. Or at least I want to.” 

“You deserve more. Someone with less baggage.” Loki let the tears fill his eyes but wouldn’t let them fall. 

“The amount I’ve got? I don’t mind carrying that load too.” He smiled, dark eyes shimmering and Loki threw himself into the others arms, sending them both sprawling across the bed. 

“You damn sap.” Loki laughed brokenly, burying his face into Tonys neck, fisting the front of his t-shirt. 

“Only you bring that out in me.” Tony laughed back, just as hollow, but his arms tightened around Loki’s thin waist, nosing at the mans neck. 

“Call me selfish but I'm glad of that.” Loki slipped down so he was only half on top of Tony and he could look at him. 

“Im kinda glad too.” Tony kissed his fingers and then tangled them together, wrapping his arm under Loki’s head and holding him close, breathing in the scent of home. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

“This is the first time I’ve been in your room.” Loki commented a while later. They were still lying on the bed but they were content this time. 

“What do you think?” Tony kissed Loki’s temple. He had been showering the other in little forms if attention for the past hour and Loki decided he liked it. A lot. 

“Its very you. All chrome and red. Bit sterile though.” He admitted. There was not a book out of place, everything had a spot, apart from uni books. Apparently they lived on the floor. There was a bench filled with different electrics and tools, but apart from that there was not much else in the way of decoration. 

“Yeah. I didn't bring a lot. I go home too often for it to count as moving out.” Tony shrugged, drawing circles on the others arm. 

“I bought as much as I could in the hope of not going home.” Loki murmured and Tony pressed two fingers under the others chin to make him tilt his head up. 

“I don’t think I need any more than this.” He smiled and kissed Loki’s lips slowly, fingers slipping to cup the others chin and sighed when Loki went soft underneath him. 

“I’m cool with that.” Loki whispered when they finally broke apart, blush spreading over his pale cheeks. 

“If we get my stuff from the den want to sleep in here? Im comfortable.” Tony offered, pulling the band from the end of Loki's plat and letting the stands loose so he could brush his fingers through the raven hair. 

“I think that is a fantastic idea Anthony.” He nodded then closed his eyes, using Tonys chest as a pillow as his hair was played with. 

“Come on Baby. Well get it now so I can keep doing this.” Loki moaned but did as Tony asked, getting up and dragging the stuff back. 

“Wanna go change?” Tony was suddenly feeling self conscious and a little terrified. No one slept in his bed but him. People used it sure, but they went home. Loki was staying. Tony really liked the idea of Loki sleeping in his bed. 

“Sure.” Loki yawned, Pressed a kiss to Tonys cheek and sauntered back to his own room to change. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony fiddled with the end of his worn t-shirt. Why was this so different? They shared a bed most nights anyway. He decided to clean his teeth and by the time was back Loki was stood, clad in silk night clothes so pale they were silver. He suddenly stopped and bit his tongue to stop his mouth dropping. 

“Hey.” Loki had such a small smile on his lips, face downturned but eyes looking up at Tony.

“Well I feel underdressed.” Tony joked, stepping up to Loki and taking both his hands in his own. 

“I don’t mind. You look comfortable.” Loki sighed, suddenly relaxed at the contact of the other. 

“I am relatively comfortable.” Tony rested his weight on one leg then moaned in the back of his throat. “Come on.” He tugged his hand and lead him to the bed. 

“My Anthony are you impatient?” Loki dug his heels in just before Tony could pull him down. 

“Lokiiii.” Tony whined from his spot where he was kneeling on the bed, pouting at him.

“Patience Dear Anthony.” Loki smirked, taking Tonys face between his hands. 

“Kisses?” Tony asked hopefully, dark eyes wide.

“Kisses?” Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

“Kisses please?” Tony retried and Loki smiled before leaning down to kiss the man. He took his time, allowing Tony to get worked up whilst he kept him in place. Tony whined and Loki laughed low in his throat. 

“Ok ok.” Loki soothed, stepping up and pressed his body flush to Tonys. His arms slid down around his shoulders and Tonys arms wrapped around Loki’s waist. His kisses became slow and eventually Loki laid them down, Tony underneath him, and pressed himself on top of the other, a leg either side, his hands slid underneath Tonys top. 

“Loki.” Tony arched into his touch but refused to kiss him again. “Loki what are you doing?” 

“Touching you?” He pulled his hands away, sitting up.

“Im not complaining gorgeous.” Tony rubbed his hands over Loki’s thighs. “But I don’t want to push anything you know that.” 

“I know Anthony. I'll be ok. Ill tell you if I’m not ok?” Loki leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Its as much for me as it is you Loki.” Tony assured him and then kissed down his neck, nipping little, until Loki settled down again. 

“Duvet?” Loki tugged underneath them and Tony raised them both up with his hips and Loki squeaked, holding on whilst Tony pulled the Duvet under them then over the top. 

“Duvet.” Tony stroked through Loki’s hair until he curled up like a cat against his chest. 

“Thank you Anthony.” Loki mumbled before turning his face up to kiss again, just slow and simple but Tony didn’t mind. 

“You sleeping Baby?” Tony whispered snd Loki nodded. “Ok Lokes. Sleep well.” He kissed the crown of his head and picked up the tablet next to his bed. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Did he really want to be engaged? To be married within two years? Did he know Loki enough to justify it? What would his parents think? His mother would be fine he was sure. But his father? His father hated the Odinsons as a company, he didn’t do anything other than snark at Odin whenever they are together. He stopped his mother seeing Frigga. He stopped Tony seeing Loki and Thor, whom he had pretty must forgotten that he knew. 

Did that make him Romeo or Juliet? 

Tony sighed and looked down at Loki, curled up sleeping against his side. How could this end well? 

As long as no poison or sharp objects lie about they should be good. 

But Loki was sweet. And calming. And comfortable. Very much comfortable. He could never sleep with people in his room but for months they had been sleeping together. He wasn’t going out, he was further ahead of lessons than usual, he slept better, he wasn't having nightmares either. 

Maybe It was a good idea after all.

But that was so much pressure. 

Tony looked down again and sighed. 

He needed to breathe.


	2. Tony Stark Hates His Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to melt this into one. Will be time between each chapter.

It really was quite an extravagant event. The whole nine yards. Red carpet, drivers, champagne, crystal glasses the lot.

Shame it was all a ploy.

Tony was called away to a second room to see a few of the other applicants for his course. He was to ‘big it up’ apparently.

There was no one in the room at the time though. And then the door shut. Then the lights went out. Then everything went black.

 

Howard was called into another room, shut in and a gun shot shocked the whole building. Screaming covered the next shot that hit its target.

It was a quick death at least.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki heard about it the next day. He sat in his office, grumbling about way his fiancé couldn’t do anything useful for himself, when his blood ran cold.

“Howard Stark and his wife were murdered at a dinner party last night. It seems to be a preplanned attack, quick and effective. No one else has been hurt however the son, Anthony Stark, is missing, suspected kidnapped. More to come at 6.”

He stopped breathing. Held his breath as long as he could, which was a long time, Thanos made sure of that, and only let go when his vision blurred. He didn’t even know why he cared. He fucking left. But now he could be in danger. That was not ok.

“Bitch?” The shout came up the stairs making Loki shut his laptop, sliding his phone into his back pocket and walking down them.

“Yes Thanos?” He leaned on the banister but didn’t look directly in the mans eyes. He knew that wasn’t allowed but he could feel just how happy he was. That was never a good thing.

“I hear the Stark brat is now dead meat. How interesting is that?” Thanos gripped his chin hard, making him look up.

“Very Thanos.” Loki swallowed sharply.

“Were going to dinner with your Father tonight. Make sure you look presentable.” He slapped his cheek then stomped off, dropping his jacket and kicking off his shoes in the hall. Loki pressed his hand to his face, moving his jaw to check for damage, before hanging up the clothing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dark.

Pain and dark.

That was all Tony could notice. The pain was in his chest he could tell that much. When he concentrated he could smell damp too. And hear dripping. And breathing. Breathing quite close.

“Don't panic.” A voice called out and of course that set warning bells off.

“Way to blow that option wise guy.” Tony huffed, unable to take a full breath. “Whats going on?”

“You were caught in a crossfire whilst they transported you. Shrapnel is in your chest. The magnet in your chest is stopping them getting closer to your organs.” The man came over, his accent thick with something Tony didn’t recognise.

“I’m going to pretend that I cannot see that battery and ask who you are for now.” Tony closed his eyes again. Damn breathing was hard.

“Ho Yinsen. I took some of it out if you want to see-“

“Not particularly.”

“Ok then.” The man put the pot down. “We’re in a underground cavern. I have no idea where though. Could be america or not. I don’t think we are too far from New York.” Ho nodded to himself. “You are Tony Stark.”

“Indeed.” Tony nodded then sat up. “Woah that was too quick.”

“Drink this.” Yinsen handed him a glass which Tony eyed suspiciously but downed anyway. If he wanted him dead he wouldn’t be hooked up to a car battery.

“Thanks. How long you been down here?” Tony put the glass on the table be was currently sat on.

“A few months?” Ho started walking around machines. “They want me to build things. They want you as a hostage I believe.”

“What do you build?” Tony could use that distraction. Building was good.

“Machines, weapons, that sort of thing.” He waved a hand, clicking away on a primitive computer.

“Want a job when we get out of this?” Tony swung his legs over the side. He hated being given half attentions.

“I may take you up on that offer.” He smiled, cracked glasses crooked on his face and Tony decided he liked him.

“Ah you're awake.” A thick Russian accent filtered through the door as it opened. Tony guessed with the thickness of the door they were in a storm bunker. One entry and exit. He stored that for later.

“It would seem. You could have taken better care of the goods though.” Tony sassed, defence mechanism kicking in.

“Your parents are dead by the way.” The bald man carried on, ignoring Tony altogether. “Your mother? She was unwell?”

“Fuck off.” Tony snapped. He couldn’t break. Nope. Not an option.

“Oh dear do you not like our facilities? Shame.” The man made a pitying face and then called some more guys into the room. “Smile.” And with that there was a knife against Tonys neck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey look!” A kid shouted across the restaurant followed by a shushing but everyone turned to the TV playing the news on mute.

“Turn it up!” Someone shouted and the sound came on.

“This would be your very own Tony Stark.” A thick laced accent filleted through the system. He was holding Tony, looking much worse for wear, bruises and what looked like blood on his face, back by his unstyled hair, large knife against his throat. Loki watched as Tony was completely still but panic was evident in his eyes. His chest constricted and he started playing with the band on his finger. A nervous habit.

“You want him alive? You have three days. You have been alerted of the money we want. Or well start chopping bits off to send to you.” The man smirked, gold teeth glinting and Loki let out a small whimper. The screen went black and nothing could be heard in the restaurant.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So we’re getting out of here.” Tony announced, jumping down and grabbing his battery.

“And how do you intend to do that?” Ho raised an eyebrow skeptically and watched as Tony moved around the small space.

“Two weapon builders and there is no way we can come up with anything?” Tony remarked, putting the battery down on the work surface.

“You may have a point.” The man grabbed a few tools and placed them on the bench. “We’re being watched.” He nodded at the camera discreetly.

“If they ask I’m helping you in your weapon making.” Tony shrugged, grabbing a few different materials and starting.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Having fun?” The Russian walked back in, pointing at the collection of pieces with a sharp tipped cane.

“Yes. He has been helping me.” Ho replied, barely looking up.

“I want them by tomorrow.” The man shouted, smacking Tony across the back of the shoulders with the stick before laughing and walking away.

“Asshole.” Tony muttered to himself, hissing at the pain.

“Aye he is.” Ho nodded sadly.

“Wait.” A smile slid over Tonys features. A dark dark smile. “We rig them.”

“I’m listening.” He cast a sideways glance.

“The ones we give them. Rig them to explode. Make a chamber wrong or something. Make a bang.” Tonys eyes twinkled dangerously.

“Make some for ourselves and get out.” Ho smiled back then frowned. “They will shoot us.”

“They already have.” Tony pointed at his chest defiantly.

“Lets do it.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“There is a world wide crisis has broken out over the death and capture of the Stark family.”

“Is Tony Stark worth that much money?”

“He's just a party boy. Now the loss of Howard Starks brain? That is something to mourn.”

Channel after channel were broadcasting about the last weeks events. And Loki was petrified. The deadline was today and no one had stepped up to claim him.

“Hello.” A mouth, surrounded by black suddenly flitted over the tv screen, static jumping then the screen showing Anthony, strapped to a chair, covered in bruises, lip split and bleeding. A bald man with cracked glasses stood behind him, shaking as three men wearing heavy coats and balaclavas pointed guns at them. The mouth came back into the picture, stepping backwards slowly with a very long barrelled gun in his hands. There was something about the way he walked. “You haven’t paid. We will show you now what you have done.”

Loki held his breath, knuckles white on the edge of the chair. The man lifted the gun, turning it over.

“Funny really.” The voice changers didn’t hide the snort. “Anthony Stark. Killed by his own weapons.” The gun pointed towards the man, cocked back, Loki’s eyes swam with tears he didn’t think he had left, and at last second it pointed at the broken glasses man and he pulled. Then an explosion loud enough to move the ground underneath him. Screams filled the air from the TV and it suddenly flicked back to the news crew who were just staring gobsmacked at the screen they had been watching.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What?”

“Shut it off!”

“Get them!” Someone shouted as Ho and Tony legged it out of the room, holding their breaths as the sleeping gas filled the small space. Yinsen broke through the door at the top of the stairs and out into a hall. People started running and Tony pulled towards the front door.

“Don’t let them escape!” Someone bellowed as they ran into the locked door, hard.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Tony chanted, looking at the window next to the door. The frosted glass was thick. But he was carrying a battery. Standing as close as he could he shoved the device through the pane, knocking a few shards loose and jumping through, ignoring the way it cut into his skin. “Come on!” He beckoned, helping the other through just as the men caught up.

“Go Tony!” Yinsen urged, leading them down the street. City. Tony had been right.

“This way to the hospital!” Tony took a sharp right turn, adrenaline making him forget that he was now battery powered, and skidded to a halt as the hospital came into view.

“Get back here!” A shot ran out behind them and people started screaming. Tony pushed himself harder and suddenly there was a thud of something hitting the ground just as he got through the doors.

“Yinsen!” He shouted as he watched the man heave his last breath, blood bubbling up and out of his nose and mouth, before smacking flat to the ground. People started rushing around Tony, trying to get him to calm down, but his chest was too heavy, lungs failing to get the air he needed to survive, and finally he simply collapsed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Anthony Stark is recovering in hospital as we speak.” The reporter announced, standing outside the building. “His accomplice in escape was Ho Yinsen, a man whom was captured and went missing four months ago. He was shot before he could reach safety. Most of the men got away but a couple were not so lucky and are being held in custody.” Loki sighed heavily, shaking from head to toe. He was ok. He was healing. “However Mr Stark’s injuries are extensive. Not only is he badly cut, his jaw was broken as was his nose. The worst of all is the fact that there is shrapnel in his chest. The surgeons are trying their hardest to get it out.” The woman crushed his calm with a face of perfect unease. “Heres hoping him a speedy recovery. Back to you John.” And then it flicked back to the studio.

“He escaped then?” Thanos leaned against the doorway, hands balled into fists.

“Yes. About two hours ago.” Loki informed, turning the TV down.

“You must be relieved.” The words were filled with acidic threats and Loki swallowed hard.

“He deserves a chance to get revenge for his parents.” Loki attempted to keep his voice level.

“Why?” Thanos stood over him, crowding his space.

“Maria did nothing wrong.” Loki shrugged, tucking in on himself. “Yeah people didn’t like Howard but she never hurt anyone.”

“She was dying it did her a favour.” Thanos smacked the side of his head hard enough to snap his neck to the side.

“Yes Thanos.” Loki’s voice was devoid of any emotion and Thanos patted him on the head patronisingly.

“Go start dinner Bitch.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Well well well.” Tonys eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the one man he didn’t want to see.

“Obadiah.” Tony greeted stiffly.

“You go to a party and take over the company the same day you end up attached to a battery.” The man pressed his hand to the device propped up on Tonys bedside.

“Well I try.” Tony sat up, drawing the covers with him.

“That you do.” Obadiah sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “The funeral is tomorrow. Get used to the idea if being the top Stark.” He patted his knee. “I ll see you there.” He stood up as Jarvis walked into the room, carrying flowers and a couple of bags. “Jarvis.”

“Stane.” Jarvis nodded curtly, glaring at the back of his bald head as he walked out of the room.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Tony joked, relaxing in the mans presence.

“As are you Mister.” Jarvis smiled gently, the most fatherly smile Tony had ever known, and let his breath out, putting the stuff down and hugging Tony quickly. “You had me worried.”

“Sorry Jarv. I didn’t plan on it.” Tony shrugged then winced.

“Doesn't matter now. You’re safe.” Jarvis hummed. “I thought you may appreciate these.” He held up the sports bag.

“You’re an angel.” Tony laughed gratefully. “You have no idea how horrible I feel.”

“I hardly serve under a god.” He quipped, winking as he pulled out some soft sweats and a Iron Maiden t-shirt.

“Well.” Tony fanned himself with his hand dramatically and then laughed, getting up and stripping off, turned away from Jarvis so he didn’t have to see the mess of wires coming out of his chest, and hummed happily. “My clothes.”

“Yes Sir.” Jarvis handed him a bag of toiletries and then set about putting food on the movable desk.

“That’s better.” Tony cleaned his teeth, cleared up his goatee and brushing his hair back into a quiff. Once he was satisfied he picked up his battery and went back to the bed.

“That looks quite annoying.” Jarvis pointed at the battery.

“It is. But they couldn’t get all the shrapnel out. I'll make a better one.” He shrugged, tucking into the dinner on the table as Jarvis sat down on the bed.

“Want anything ordered?” He pulled out a tablet and handed it over. Tony started typing away at the internet, breaking a few laws but knowing it didn’t actually matter.

“Thanks Jarv.” Tony finished his meal, handed back the pad and picked up the sunglasses on the side. “Home?”

“You've not been discharged.” He pointed out, only to get a weathering look. “I’ll bring the jag round.”

“Thank you.” Tony pulled on his trainers, tucking a coat over the battery and strode out with his head held high, sunglasses on even inside.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Anthony?” Jarvis knocked on the door of the workshop, avoiding looking at the lasers Tony was working with to seal some sort of cage.

“Almost done.” He called, the way he used to when he was a child. Jarvis smiled sadly to himself.

“You need to sleep.” He walked up and looked over all the twisted and burned metal on the floor.

“I’ll tidy it later Jarv.” Tony chuckled from under the welding mask.

“I know.” Jarvis laughed as Tony held the device up, flicking the mask out of his face and smiling triumphantly. “Finished?”

“Just one more thing.” Tony put the battery in his lap and wheeled himself over to the side, opening the casing and inserting a chip. The device was suddenly glowing in his palm.

“Is that an arc reactor?” Jarvis leaned over his shoulder, taking it when it was offered.

“A mini one. I knew the technology was good for more than pleasing hippies.” He took the device back. “Lend a hand?”

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis stepped back and Tony called D.U.M.M.I.E over to hold a light then pulled his shirt off.

“I need you to carefully pull this out, then clip this.” He pointed to the thick wire coming from the base of the device. “Onto the plate at the bottom. Its not too deep but you may have to be a bit fiddly. Don’t let it touch the sides of the column please.” He handed the device over once Jarvis washed his hands and put on gloves.

“Ready Tony?” Jarvis waited to get the go ahead and pulled the coil out, refusing to gag.

“Doing good. Now. The new one.” Jarvis nodded and clipped it into place easily, twisting the reactor into the casing. “Thank you Jarvis.” Tony sighed, suddenly feeling free without being attached to a battery.

“No problem Anthony.” Jarvis removed the gloves, throwing them in the bin before clapping his hand on the younger mans shoulder. “Now. Bed.”

“Im not 7 anymore.” Tony pouted but got up anyway.

“You haven’t slept since you got here. 12 hours ago. You have three hours to sleep before you have to get ready.” He spoke gently but all Tony felt was hollow.

“My bed does sound good.” Tony stretched and yawned, hugging Jarvis like he used to when he was little, and wandered over to the lift to take him to the higher floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“He's not even moving.” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear who was pointedly trying to ignore the presence of the man in question. “I don’t even think he’s crying.”

“Maybe he’s all cried out.” Thanos said, slightly louder, but even that did not illicit a response. Once the cremation started Tony tuned to walk out the room, eyes catching Loki’s but looking down quickly in shame before putting his sunglasses back in place and being followed by Jarvis out of the room.

There was a large turn out. The Starks touched the lives of many people, and everyone filtered out pretty quickly after that. Loki stood behind Thanos the whole reception, silent and downcast, and no one batted an eyelash.

“I am going to pay my condolences. Are you coming brother?” Thor pressed his glass into the hands of an on coming waitress.

“May I?” Loki looked up at Thanos who sneered at Tony, stood on his own staring out of the window with a tall glass of dark liquid.

“Go for it. He’ll look even more pathetic.” He smacked Loki's ass possessively and handed him over to Thor.

“Asshole.” Loki muttered when they were out of earshot.

“Brother.” Thor squeezed the top of his arm.

“Get off of me Thor.” Loki growled at him and Thor dropped the contact.

“Tony.” Thor tapped his shoulder and the genius turned around slowly. He blinked back surprise at seeing Loki by his side.

“Thor, Loki, thank you for coming.” His voice was so hollow it made Loki's heart ache anew.

“Were sorry for your loss.” Thor spoke gently but Tony didn’t even react.

“Thank you.” He nodded then looked back outside.

“How're you feeling?” Thor pressed and Loki stood on his foot, but it was ignored.

“Not drunk enough.” He raised the glass, brandy sloshing slightly and downed it in one.

“If drunk is your aim then you are on the right path.” Thor tried to joke but he could feel the tension. Tony couldn’t look at Loki. He couldn't look at what he had become because of him. He couldn’t stand how torn up he felt that had nothing to do with the wounds inflicted by metal.

“Jarvis will be disappointed when he hears how much of this I've drank.” Tony leaned on the wall and looked down into the empty glass.

“You're allowed.” Thor put his hand on his shoulder. Tony stared at it until it was removed. “Come Loki, we should be getting back.” Thor announced and turned away but Tony reached out to tug on Loki’s sleeve, pressing a slip of paper under his watch when Thanos wasn’t looking. He tried to smile but his split lip stopped that happening. Loki blinked at him then followed his brother silently. Tony felt his heart sink lower.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“How pathetic.” Thanos laughed, arm banding tightly around Loki's waist. Loki wanted to squirm but knew it would end badly.

“He should keep that drinking in check or he’ll end up like his father.” Odin commented and suddenly Tonys glass smashed against the wall, his eyes boring into Odin with a sneer.

“Looks like he already has.” Thanos commented, hand sliding down to Loki’s ass and grabbing. Loki looked so uncomfortable that Tony stormed over to them.

“Do you really think that's appropriate?” He hissed, aiming for Thanos’ face but only reaching his chest.

“Don’t see why not.” Thanos tutted at Tony. “You really don’t think anyone cares do you?”

“You are a pig.” Tony spat, shaking with anger.

“You blew your chance.” Thanos taunted, gripping Loki’s wrist hard enough to bruise.

“I had a family emergency and you two would hear nothing of it.” Tony was just below shouting. Loki was just confused.

“Family emergencies don’t come before husbands.” Thanos tugged on Loki’s hair, which he had cut short, and shoved the man into Tony roughly. Tony caught him and tucked him behind his body. He was so not sober enough to win a fight. But if it came to it he’d give it his best shot.

“I was gone three days.” Tony scoffed, feeling Loki shake behind him.

“And you didn’t tell me your decision.” Odin cut in, standing next to Thanos. Thor looked out of place. But then again, when doesn’t he?

“Odin. Please reconsider?” Tony decided to run with it. Loki didn't seem happy with Thanos, even if they only lived together Tony could deal with it if he was safe.

“Why should I? You’re the 19 year old owner of one of the richest companies in the world. You’re bound to screw up.” Odin laughed and Thanos joined him. “What good can you do me?”

“I can take him off your hands.” Tony changed tactics, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “Since you seem to think he’s such a burden.”

“How about it Loki? Think you'd rather burden Tony?” Thanos growled and Loki tensed But didn’t speak.

“Loki?” Tony turned and looked over his shoulder but Loki was staring at the floor, bottom lip quivering, it downright broke his heart. Again.

“See? The bitch doesn’t speak. He stays here.” Thanos clapped and Loki jumped, stepping out from behind Tony.

“Loki.” Tony attempted to sound like his heart wasn’t splitting.

“Father.” Loki spoke up for the first time all day and had to cough to clear his throat. “I’d like to stay with Anthony.”

“Do that and you're dishonoured.” Odin was calm and collected, Thor’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Everything you have is no longer yours. You renounce your claim on the company and this family.”

“Father!” Thor shouted, outraged, but Thanos was smirking and it was putting Tony on edge. Loki pulled a ring off of his finger and handed it back to Thanos who took it, crushing the metal between his fingers. Tony reached and pulled Loki behind him and backed up slightly.

“There. Decisions made. We all made up over it?” Tony checked, signalling Jarvis over.

“Enjoy. He’s a tight little hole.” Thanos slurred, leaning right into Tonys face then backing up and away from the group, leading Odin from them. Thor stood whimpering like a puppy.

“I’ll keep him safe Thor you go.” Tony urged and Thor nodded, squaring his shoulders and walking to his father.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Well shit. Tony turned to Loki who was silent. He looked so broken that Tony longed to pull him into his arms but chose not to.

“Bring the car round please Jarvis.” Tony broke the line of sight and nodded at the butler who simply turned and bought the car to the front of the building. Tony led Loki through the crowds and out the revolving doors of the hotel just as he pulled up. Opening the car he let Loki in first and then followed after.

“Loki?” Tony tried to reach for him but he just scooted further away, pressing his body to the door and keeping his face turned to the window, hands folded neatly in his lap. Tony sighed quietly, using the time to gauge how much sharper Loki’s cheekbones had gotten, and not in a good way. He seemed so small. Small was not a way Tony would use to describe the old Loki. It had been six months. Surely it hadn’t been that much of a change?

Jarvis pulled into the underground garage of the sea villa and Tony got out quickly, coming around to hold Loki’s door for him. He nodded thanks but didn’t say anything, simply followed into the house, three steps behind.

“I'll go make up the spare room Sir.” Jarvis was being professional but Tony was to anxious to reprimand him over it.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony nodded, walking to the bar. “Would you like a drink Loki?”

“Please.” He nodded, voice cracking and taking a seat on one of the stools.

“What would you like?” Tony spoke gently but it didn’t stop the way his friends shoulders shook.

“Anything please Anthony.” He started drawing patterns on the bar as an excuse to not look at Tony. The glass of amber liquid slid in front of him shortly after and he could hear Tony walk around the bar to stand in front of him, closer than he cared to be aware of.

“Loki please.” Tonys voice was strained, he swallowed so thickly Loki could hear it. “Please Loki look at me.”

Loki simply shook his head, eyes on the floor.

“Why?” He could hear that quiver and Tony hated himself for it.

“Not allowed.” He shrugged, rubbing his arm to try and soothe himself.

“Loki darling don’t. You can do anything. You don’t need permission to look at me.” Tony tapped the bottom of Loki’s chin and he looked up quickly then back away. “Am I that ugly?” He tried to joke but Loki shook his head sharply.

“No. Im just used to it.” Loki’s hands balled into fists and opened again.

“Then we can deal with that.” Tony nodded to himself, taking a long swig of his drink before straightening his back. “Is there anything you would like Jarvis to go get?”

“Some clothes?” Loki looked up, swallowing hard to keep his nerve. He realised how much damage Thanos had sone to him when Tony smiled like he had just won the sun at the eye contact.

“Anything in particular?” Tony grabbed his StarkPad off of the table and bought up an email, typing in Jarvis’ address.

“Sleeping stuff?” Tony typed in silk because he knows that's what Loki prefers over cotton like him. “Some shirts, jeans? Can we go shopping ourselves once he’s got the base?” Loki picked at his fingernails knowing that wasn’t really an option.

“Of course Honey. You can do it online if you want?” Tony offered, without hesitation and Loki jerked to look at him. “Loki you weren’t allowed anything were you?” He shook his head sadly. “Can I touch you?”

“I don’t know.” He wrapped his arms around himself, sucking on his bottom lip.

“Im so sorry Loki. Im so sorry.” Tony pried Loki’s hands away from his sides, tangling them with his fingers.

“Its not your fault.” His voice was much more bitter than he wanted. “You shouldn’t be apologising today Anthony.”

“I don’t care what day it is Loki. You have to know I tried. I tried so fucking hard.” Tony placed one hand on Loki’s cheek but he flinched before realising he wasn’t being hit. Tony groaned loudly. “I cant believe he fucking did this to you.”

“You did?” Loki’s voice was higher than Tony anticipated.

“Yes.” He urged. “I tried for weeks Loki. They wouldn’t even let me see you or contact you. They had your phone blocked. I had to go to the hospital up country because Mum relapsed and suddenly couldn’t breathe. I came as quick as I could but I think they delighted in not letting me protect you. Fucking vile evil humans.” He growled and Loki’s eyes filled with tears.

“They told me you decided I wasn’t worth your time and that Thanos could have me.” Loki’s lip quivered, eyes locked on Tony now who was shaking with anger and head whipping side to side.

“No Loki. Never. I fought until my Father was so angry he yelled for three days straight. He couldn’t understand but I knew. I knew I had to save you but I couldn’t. I couldn't even get near your house. I couldn’t contact you I couldn’t see you I went crazy. Mother wanted to have me hospitalised because I couldn’t settle. I couldn’t sleep or eat. Loki the idea of failing you ruined everything you had built within me.” Tony sobbed and Loki threw himself into a hug so tight he knew in his mind it should be freaking him out but it was Tony. And when his scent washed over him Loki’s body relaxed without needing to be asked. He buried his head into Tonys shoulder and cried silently as the other sobbed into his jacket.

“Hey Tony?” Loki nudged the other back so he could look him in the eye. “Thank you.”

“You shouldn’t have to thank me Loki. I should have been there all along.” Tonys face was streaked with tears but he still attempted to smile.

“You didn’t have a choice. Now you do and you made it right. Thank you.” He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, for once enjoying the closeness of another.

“Have you eaten?” Tony pulled back, taking both Loki’s hands and leading them to the kitchen, intent on stopping the alcohol making him pass out. That would do him no good.

“No.” He shook his head but glanced around the immaculate space. The left wall was glass, looking out over the sea and horizon, the walls a pale blue, sides light marble, cupboards sandy coloured wood. Everything was gleaming but the pans hanging from the rack over the centre island and cup tree next to the coffee maker making it seem more homey.

“Preferences?” Tony placed Loki by the island and pulled out a chopping board before going to the fridge. “This is my personal house but sadly I spend little time here.”

“Salad?” Loki requested and Tony rummaged. “This is a beautiful house.”

“You should see upstairs. Or down. My lab come garage is the best part.” Tony produced a bunch of stuff. “Iceberg, the purple stuff, tomatoes, cucumber, or actually that may be courgette, I have cooked chicken?” He looked over for approval.

“Sounds good to me.” Loki nodded, jumping up on the high stool and swinging his long legs.

“Want water? Juice? Squash?” Tony started washing the lettuce then chopped the tomatoes up small.

“I'll do it. Where is everything?” He jumped down and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Glasses in the one next to the fridge, squash under the counter.” He pointed with the knife briefly, looked at it and swallowed hard before putting it down.

“Hey.” Loki stepped close, taking the blade away and pressing his hand to his cheek to centre him again. “You're ok.”

“I know.” He nodded, sucking breath through his teeth and forcing his eyes open. He took a deep breath and placed his hand around Loki’s waist and gripped but not tight. He didn’t want to scare him. “Thank you.”

“Ok Anthony.” Loki stroked his cheek then frowned at the cut over his lip. “Weren’t you more bruised?”

“Yeah. Jarvis, butler extraordinaire and surprisingly good makeup artist.” Tony shrugged, half smile forming on his broken lips.

“He’s done a good job.” Loki commented, fluffing up Tonys hair so it wasn’t solid but more soft. “But that’s better.”

“Thanks.” He huffed a laugh and scratched the short back of Loki’s hair sadly. “What happened here?”

“Thanos decided I looked scruffy with it long.” He muttered, brushing his hand over the short back and sides, the top had some length but didn’t fall far enough to count as a fringe. Tony huffed shaking his head.

“Thanos was wrong. You always looked gorgeous with it long.” Tony ran his hand down to cup the back of Loki’s neck, rubbing soothing circles at the nape when he tensed up. “But either way you are still gorgeous.” Tony assured and Loki blushed slightly, leaning into the touch finally.

“The guest room is ready Sir. Is there anything else?” Jarvis appeared in the doorway and Loki jumped away.

“No jarv you have the rest of the day off. Would you like some chicken salad?” Tony pulled out the spiral cutter and sliced the rest of the courgette with that, tossing it in a bowl.

“Thank you. And yes please.” Jarvis walked over and offered a hand to Loki to shake. “Edwin Jarvis. Usually just Jarvis. General human who keeps the Stark household in one piece.” He joked and Tony stuck his tongue out at him.

“Loki. Sorry if I cause any inconvenience.” Loki shook the hand and gave a small smile back.

“You can't cause more than little Tony did.” Jarvis ruffled Tonys hair and got himself a drink.

“Do tell more.” Loki took up the knife and started slicing the chicken when he noticed Tony eyeing the blade again. Tony squeezed his shoulder and went to get the plates and cutlery out.

“There was the day he got into his Mothers make up box.” Jarvis knowingly ducked the grape that was thrown at the back of his head. “Bright red lips, silver eyes, pink cheeks and forehead bright enough to land planes. Mascara on his eyebrows, liner three miles above his eyes. He was pretty. I think there may even be a picture back at the tower.” Tony groaned loudly and dramatically threw himself on the floor. Both men laughed at him.

“I would very much appreciate seeing that.” Loki teased, putting the last of the chicken in the bowl, tossing the salad and putting it in the centre of the island.

“Do get up Anthony.” Jarvis rolled his eyes and Tony sat up, cross legged and huffed before jumping up and taking his seat, conveniently the one next to Loki. Loki poked him in the ribs playfully and Tony stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing his portion and digging in.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“You two seem close.” Loki commented from behind the laptop screen. He was curled up on the armchair in the living room, ordering new things, with Tony sat scribing away at paper.

“Hmm?” Tony looked up. “Jarv? Yeah he pretty much raised me. He’s the fun uncle I never had.” Tony shrugged then went back to his scribbling.

“Anthony. Are you ok?” Tonys clothes, a pair of jogging bottoms and a old shirt, fell away from Loki’s body, he was shorter and broader than Loki. But he was delighted to be surrounded by Tonys scent. However Tony hadn't stopped since dinner and it was getting late. His chair faced the window and the sun had set over the horizon, which told him they had been in there for at least four hours.

“Yeah. Just working.” Tony shrugged again but Loki knew something was up. He always could tell.

“Anthony.” He put the laptop to the side and Tony let out a loud sigh.

“If I stop I think. If I just keep occupied I can hold it together ok?” Tony was close to snapping but managed to hold it in.

“Anthony.” Loki started only to be cut off.

“Loki please.”

“Come here.” He opened his arms on impulse, knowing how much Tony did for him, and Tony all but dived into them, knees still on the floor but face buried in Loki’s stomach, arms around his waist. “I got you.” He rubbed circles on Tonys back and felt quiet sobs come from him.

“Why Loki?” He looked up, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He hiccuped and Loki pulled his hand, pulling his body over his lap, arm wrapped around his waist, other rubbing his thigh.

“I don’t know Anthony.” He tucked Tonys head under his neck, drawing runes on his spine. “But they will find out.”

“What if they don’t?” He curled his fingers into Loki’s shirt and subconsciously snuggled into Loki's body. “We need to fatten you up. Your hips are stabbing me.” He moaned, wiggling to get comfortable.

“They will Darling, they have people in custody.” Loki assured him gently. “I’m down with that.”

“Jarvis is a better cook than me. He will have you all cuddly again in no time. I’ll get him to make his famous chocolate cake. It’s so good.” He started playing with the neck of the shirt, tugging it and a sob broke free, his face pressing back to Loki’s skin as a new wave of tears washed over him. Loki just held him tighter, rocking them gently.

“That was her favourite. She ate so much when the first round hit her.” Tony murmured into his shirt, tucked up against Loki’s body like he was a child.

“Well then it must be good.” Loki kissed the top of Tonys head softly and he soothed immediately, letting out a content sigh.

“It is.” He nodded against Loki's body, curling closer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some time later Loki woke up. Tony was curled against him crying almost silently but hiccuping against his chest. Panic started to fill him but then he remembered where he was, what had happened and that he was safe.

“Anthony?” He croaked, yawning and holding the man tighter.

“S…sorry.” He shuddered and Loki nosed against his neck, sleep making touching easy.

“Don’t be Darling. Bed?” He offered, stretching his arms out. Tony nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and getting up, making grabby hands at Loki until he clicked his body out and took them, being led up the stairs. The lights came on dimly so they didn’t trip over but turned off after. Tony led them up another set of stairs into the master bedroom built into the roof. It was a circular room, circle shaped bed in the centre with pull around drapes around it. Loki watched the windows darken and followed Tony up to the spacious bed. Tony climbed in, making grabby hands which Loki tried to go to but was suddenly struck with fear. Last time he fell asleep with someone he was beaten to within an inch of his life, and to top it off last time he slept with Tony he woke up alone.

“Loki?” Tony knelt up and crawled to the edge, taking Loki’s hands in his own.

“Just. Do you want me in the spare room?” He took his hands back so Tony wouldn’t see them shaking. Even sleepy Tony could feel the atmosphere change though.

“Would you rather?” He offered, hands reaching to grip the sleeve of Loki’s shirt.

“I don’t know.” He admitted, looking away from Tony. The front room was fine, it was neutral ground, but this was Tonys bedroom. This was where he chose to sleep, it was his space exclusively, Loki felt like he was intruding.

“Lokes you’re the first person I’ve ever bought in here. Please? Just tonight?” Tony gave in and begged, bottom lip trembling and Loki broke, curling his hand around Tonys and pushing him back gently so he could climb in and pulled the curtains around them. Little lights lit up along the top of the canopy, and Tony pulled back the covers, tugging Loki down so he could curl up against his back. Loki relaxed slowly, enjoying the way Tony was so warm against him, hand pressing to his heart and breathing calm against the back of his neck. The lights dimmed so they were in total darkness. He took a while to fall asleep but was finally content when he did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony was whimpering behind him. Loki knew that was what woke him up and knew that he should comfort him, but something was off. There was a very faint blue glow coming from Tonys chest. Loki rolled the whole way over. Tony had slipped onto his back in his sleep, shirt rucked up his stomach which was also covered in mottled bruises, and what looked like a metal circle peaking out the very top. Tony whimpered and shifted again, thrashing slightly and Loki cooed softly to him. He turned to the sound but didn't wake.

“Anthony?” Loki called softly but Tony shifted again, almost a ducking motion, and the shirt rucked up high enough for the blue glow to be reviled. It was a silver metal ring around a metal case with blue glowing coming from the centre. Loki reached out to touch it, but at that point Tony took a shocked breath and sat up, eyes wide and the lights came on again, brighter this time, shirt falling back into place. He searched wildly around the space but is eyes landed on Loki, chest heaving and body shaking.

“Loki?” He whispered and reached out like Loki was a dream. He leaned into Tonys hand which stopped just short of a touch. “You’re here?”

“Of course Anthony. You asked me to be.” Loki tried to smile but the terror in Tonys eyes made him weary. “Whats wrong?”

“I failed you though.” Anthony’s hand shook so Loki pressed his own over the top of it. “I failed you and you got hurt because of me and they wanted to hurt you. They wanted to hurt you by hurting me and my by hurting you. Loki I can't take that.” His lip quivered and Loki leaned in to collect the other man in his arms.

“Shhh Anthony. We're both safe here. You have me and I have you and you have Jarvis. You are safe.” He rocked them but Tony was rigid. He noticed the glow between their bodies and froze. “Anthony?”

“I’m sorry.” He covered the glow with his hand and pulled back, clutching the covers to his chest.

“What is it?” Loki asked quietly and Tony shook his head.

“They couldn't get the shrapnel, all of it, out. It was too close, so I had to be attached to the battery.” He dropped the covers, guessing Loki already knew. “So I made an arc reactor for it instead. I wasn’t carrying a battery around until some doctor decided he was brave enough to attempt it.” He fiddled with the edge of the bed spread, lip stuck out and face down.

“Like the one in the tower?” Loki raised an eyebrow. That was some serious power. Having that in his chest? That sounded like an accident waiting to happen.

“The very same. But smaller.” He smirked at his own genius.

“Can I see?” Loki reached out to touch Tonys hand but he shucked off the shirt before he could get there, covering his stomach and not looking up but not blocking Loki’s view either. Loki leaned down, tracing his fingers over the edges of the casing. The wound around it was still raw and he pulled back quickly when Tony hissed. “You should have that wrapped Anthony.”

“You know how?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yes actually.” Loki nodded. He had to wrap himself and Thor up many times in the past. “Where are your bandages?”

“Bathroom. First door on the left.” Tony scratched his shoulder and Loki escaped the confines of the bed, leaving Tony alone. The world was still dark but the house lit the way fir Loki and Tony waited patiently for Loki to come back, counting to 50.

“Right.” Loki pulled back the curtains and slipped back into the velvet curtains. He had a warm wet cloth and cream, bandages and a couple of pins. Putting the stuff down he moved closer to Tony. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He turned to face him and only winced when the fabric brushed the raw cuts.

“This is straining your skin big time Anthony.” He warned, flicking his eyes up and handing over the cloth and picking up the cream.

“Its straining my bones too.” He admitted, biting his lip at the sharp sting of the antiseptic cream.

“Anthony.” Loki shook his head, wiping his hands on the cloth before grabbing the bandages. He desperately tried to ignore the bruises that littered his whole body but it was burned into his mind. Loki was covered himself but that was him. No one was allowed to hurt his Anthony.

“Its that or die.” Tony growled then lifted his arms so he could be wrapped up. “Sorry.”

“Its ok darling.” Loki pinned it in place and nodded. “Should be good.”

“Thank you.” Tony pulled his shirt back on and laid back down, opening his arms for Loki, who chucked the flannel out and pulled the blankets back over them. He pressed his face against the join of Tonys shoulder and tangled his legs with the others.

“No problem Darling.” Loki sighed, more comfortable now.

“Sleep?” Tony yawned and Loki nodded against his body.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Breakfast?” Tony nibbled gently on Loki’s ear to wake him up. Loki moaned and then giggled so Tony did it again.

“Fineeee.” Loki moaned, stretching out and turning to Tony. Suddenly he was still in university and he caught his breath at how close Tony was. Tonys eyes widened and his breath fanned over Loki’s cheeks. Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead on impulse and Loki’s eyes closed slowly. Breathing again he turned his face up to look at the other, lips centimetres apart. Tony wrapped his arms tighter around his waist but didn’t push. He could see the war happening behind the mans green blue eyes and didn’t want to break him. Loki turned his face away though and pressed it to Tonys shirt instead.

“Pancakes?” Tony whispered and Loki squeaked, looking up quickly with a smile.

“Yes please.” He nodded enthusiastically and Tony laughed, hugging him once more then got up, the curtains opening automatically and the windows lightening.

“Dressing gown?” He offered his spare, a thick red mass of soft fabric and Loki took it gratefully.

“Toasty.” He got up and followed Tony downstairs.

“Pancakes?” Tony called as he walked into the kitchen. Jarvis was already cooking them. “You are amazing.”

“Oh I try.” He laughed, white apron covered in flour. “Do you like anything in your pancakes Loki?”

“Plain please.” He hopped up on the bar and grabbed a couple of grapes from the bowl.

“Here you go.” He handed a couple over, putting chocolate sauce, lemon and sugar in front of him before handing Tony blueberry ones.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Loki smiled, grabbing the sauce and covering his.

“You’re too good to me.” Tony grabbed butter from the fridge and orange juice, pouring him and Loki a glass and putting coffee on. He also flicked on the kettle Jarvis kept in the kitchen.

“Sit down Tony. I shan’t have you damaging my kettle. Sugar Loki?” Jarvis swatted him upside the head and Tony scurried back to Loki’s side, digging into his pancakes.

“Two please.” He responded, sipping his juice quickly. “Though I must confess. Anthony used to make good tea. After some teaching.” He smirked at Tony who nudged him with his elbow.

“Ill believe that when I taste it.” Jarvis waved the spoon at them and Tony clicked his knuckles.

“Step back old man.” He stuffed his mouth with the last of the pancakes and strode over to hip bump the man out of the way.

“Im not to old to beat your ass mister.” Tony stole the spoon.

“How many sugar?”

“One.” Jarvis leaned on the side, watching him like a hawk. By the time it was finished Jarvis raised an eyebrow at Loki who just smirked.

“No one blew anything up?” Jarvis teased as Tony handed out the teas, grabbing his own coffee.

“See not all destructive.” Tony laughed, wrapping his arm around Loki who seemed to pull away but grabbed Tonys hand as he went to move, keeping it in place.

“Not bad.” Jarvis nodded. “Bit heavy on the milk but good.” He took another sip. “You taught him well Loki.”

“Why thank you.” He smiled, leaning back into Tonys body as he drank. This he was used to. Tony he was used to. It was easy here with no connections what so ever to his family. But he could still feel the unease hanging somewhere near by.

“Good?” Tony looked down at him, Loki being on the stool made him shorter much to Tonys appreciation.

“Good.” He sipped and smiled, finishing off breakfast.

“Anything need doing today?” Jarvis asked, putting things in the dishwasher.

“I got a list of stuff Loki wanted but I think he ordered it all online yesterday did you not?” Tony looked down and Loki nodded. “So I need to work in the lab, Loki you’re free to roam, and you can do whatever needs to be done Jarv.”

“Wonderful.” Jarvis smiled and finished his tea. “I’ll start hoovering.”

“Rather you than me.” Tony called.

“You’ve never hoovered a day in your life.” He quipped back and Tony cackled above Loki.

“I like him.” Loki announced once he was out the room.

“Me too.” Tony smiled, not the for-the-cameras smile, his Loki smile as he liked to refer to it. The genuine one that meant he was actually happy. “I like finally having you here more though.” Tony curled around Loki who wrapped his arms around the others core tightly.

“I like being here.” He hummed, burying his head in Tonys chest.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony had a lot of stuff. Loki decided this whilst walking around the house. Tony was downstairs in the workshop but Loki was having a wonder. The guest bedrooms were immaculate, they were all natural tones with big beds and views so gorgeous Loki couldn’t wait to see a storm roll in, spotless and tidy. The guest bathrooms were relatively small but still had walk in showers and a separate bath, all facing the sea, the corridor ran along the wall that faced the road, but even then, the trees were stunning. Soft jazz was playing through the hidden speakers which he guessed was more to do with Jarvis than Tony, but it complimented the house. There were bits of technology everywhere, a starkpad in most rooms, all different generations, framed awards along the guest hallway, photos of Tonys mother on holiday, of Tony and Jarvis skiing many years ago, all bundled up in coats and scarfs. For the fact of how much time Tony spent in the tower this was all very homely. Once he got to the top floor he decided to get dressed. Pulling open Tonys draws he recognised a few things. The old Iron Maiden shirt Tonys used to wear constantly, so worn you had to concentrate to work out what it was, his favourite overly expensive jeans that hung just so on his hips and were the softest material he’s ever found trousers in, and then one of Loki’s own shirts. He stopped and picked it up. It was from a parade for equal rights he was in a couple of years ago, he remembered Tony adopting it pretty soon after they started sleeping together due to the redness on it, and Loki had completely forgotten. He smiled and pulled it on to replace the one he slept in, the way it was stretched to fit Tony rather than Loki’s overly wiry frame evident but he didn’t mind. It still smelled like Tony and he mixed together and there was a sudden bout of homesickness. A homesickness that plagued him almost constantly since Tony left him and he moved out if their apartment.

Shaking his head to clear the sadness that washed over him, Tony was only two floors down, he continued snooping because he couldn’t help himself. There was a draw by the bed that opened with ease and Loki blushed at the contents. Shutting it quickly he laughed to himself then slipped it open again. There was an assortment of toys in there, the standard and the vibrating kind, nothing unusual he used to have some himself, but there were things like soft rope and blindfolds too, but they were still in the bags they came in. Each toy was nestled in a velvet cushion lining the draw to stop them damaging and Loki had to admit they looked intriguing, but sighed and closed the draw. He couldn’t kiss the man, however would he be able to use these with him? Sighing unhappily he sat down heavy on the bed, face in his hands. What was he going to do? Nothing was the same yet everything was. He just wanted Tony but he knew Tony shouldn’t want him. The damage that was done may well be unfixable. The weight he can out back on, the bruises will heal, he can be touched by Tony, but the idea of anyone else being within five foot? No. Not a chance. Anthony was his. His Anthony would not hurt him for the fun of it. He just needed to chill out. New surroundings and all meant that his brain was all haywire.

Shaking himself out of his internal monologue Loki got up and jogged downstairs, waving at Jarvis who was dusting the baby grand piano in the window, and went down to the garage.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony was hunched over a piece of machinery when Loki got there. The door opened easily and a robot moved to almost look at him.

“Hey Lokes.” Tony sat up, clicking his spine and swung round on his spiny chair, opening his arms when he took in Loki’s distressed appearance. “Whats up?”

“Is that thing looking at me?” He pointed and Tony laughed.

“Stop staring Dummie. Its rude.” He pushed the machine which made a high pitched whirring sound and rubbed on his side like a dog asking for attention. Loki raised an eyebrow. “Stop it he's gonna think were an item.” Tony played, patting the things head before it wondered away. “That’s Dummie. He was a science project that I kinda got attached too. He's a bit clingy but useful in the workshop.”

“What?” Loki just looked confused and Tony laughed, getting up and walking to him.

“He's essentially a pet. Its an extra arm in the workshop.” Tony assured him, smiling when he noticed the top. “Were you going through my draws?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I wanted to change but you’re so short.” He sighed dramatically and laughed at the sudden horror on Tonys face. “Interesting collection you've got.” He looked down but then up through his lashes, devil smile on his lips and Tony groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“I knew I should had added a lock to that stuff.” He stormed over and sat down again.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, it would take you longer to reach them then.” Loki sauntered over and put himself between Tonys legs who looked embarrassed but not ashamed.

“Yeah well that’s why I didn’t.” He shrugged then wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. “They’re all cleaned properly of you want a go though.” Tony teased back and Loki snorted.

“Well I may just take you up on that one day.” Loki laughed, curling into Tonys embrace and relaxing again. He hadn’t realised how tense he was whilst exploring.

“Please don't give me that image.” Tony groaned into his shoulder and Loki had the decency to blush at least.

“Not for a while though.” His voice came out at a whisper and Tony tightened his hold on him, kissing his cheek gently.

“Not till you're ready.” He promised, pulling away enough to look into his eyes. Loki nodded and heaved a sigh.

“Thank you.” He nibbled his lip then got his act back together. “Whats that?”

“Trying to make it lighter.” Tony pointed at an arc reactor on the table. He was glowing slightly through the bandages and the black tank top he had on, but the make up was gone.

“That’s a good idea.” Loki nodded then took in the true appearance of his friend. His muscular arms were covered in hand and boot shaped bruises, neck had a slight cut on the front from the knife they threatened him with. His face though. The right side was almost black with bruises, the jaw slightly swollen now that he was in proper light. He must have showered before going to the lab because it wasn’t this bad at breakfast. “They really did a number on you didn’t they?”

“Yeah well. You cant say they handle humans very well.” He shrugged and smiled sadly before tinkering again. Loki leaned forward and kissed his damaged cheek. “Kiss it better?” Tony raised his good eyebrow.

“Shut up.” He pushed him gently and Tony laughed but smiled at him.

“Thank you.” He handed over a spare Starkpad. “Play with that if you want.” Tony scratched the back of his neck. “That one is actually for you. So put whatever on it.” He tried to act cool but Loki could see the nerves.

“Thank you Anthony.” He squeezed the others hand and then walked over to the cars lining the wall.

“You're welcome.” He called then smiled like a lovesick puppy at Loki’s back. He missed having Loki with him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“How squeamish are you?” Tony called some time later. Loki was sat in the Lambo downloading different apps onto his pad.

“Not particularly why?” He looked up and Tony beckoned him over.

“Can you change this?” He held up the new reactor and Loki swallowed hard before standing up and walking over.

“What do I have to do?” He squared his shoulders.

“Take the bandages off then go wash your hands.” Tony directed, pulling off his shirt. He hadn’t showered then, just washed. Loki set about removing the bandages and winced when he saw how jagged the edges were.

“They really did a crappy job there.” Loki had to free a part of the bandage where the skin had healed to it.

“We were in a dark cellar.” Tonys voice shook as the skin ripped and Loki soothed a hand over his shoulder.

“Well.” He binned the bandage and washed his hands in the sink by the door, pulling on rubber gloves and returning. Tony leaned the chair back and held up the new device.

“Right. Whats gonna happen is I will take this one out.” He pointed at the blue piece in his chest, “And you have to out the new one in, clip the wire to Bottom plate. But don't let it touch the sides ok?” He handed over the device and Loki swallowed hard but nodded. Tony twisted the one in his body and unceremoniously yanked it out the socket, putting it on the side and motioning to Loki to put it in. He did it quickly and efficiently and didn’t throw up which he thought was for the better.

“There you go.” He let out the breath he was holding and Tony was smiling at him.

“Thank you.” Tony sat up and a lop sided smile dropped onto his lips. Loki was fiddling with the gloves awkwardly. “You did so good for me.” Tony reached out to brush his hand over the side of Loki’s face and he leaned into to heavily.

“Thank you.” Loki took the gloves off, balling them up and throwing them in the bin, before climbing into Tonys lap. He was surprised but not objecting so Anthony wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close, rubbing circles on his back and legs when they tucked up in front of him.

“You are welcome.” Tony kissed his temple and Loki leaned his head on his shoulder then reached for the old reactor.

“This is so much heavier.” Loki commented, weighing it up in his memory to the other.

“This one feels better.” Tony replied, brushing his fingers over the others scalp.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Loki looked up at him with eyes blown wide and Tony realised what he was was doing. But Loki didn’t seem to mind so he went with it.

“Don’t know.” He shrugged and nibbled on Loki’s ear playfully. “What do you think we should do with it?”

“Frame it. Put it up in the workshop.” Loki decided, letting himself slip. He wasn’t used to being allowed to relax enough to space out but he felt safe, and praise always got him.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Tony kissed his cheek temple. “Do you want to design the frame?”

“Hmmm yes please.” He nodded but snuggled into Tonys embrace more. “Not yet though.”

“No? How about we put a film on?” Tony could do with a break, and looking after Loki was calming him and centring his mind from all the back and forth chatter and problems happening inside of it.

“Please.” He nodded enthusiastically and Tony pulled up his extensive film collection on the large screen in front of them.

“Pick Baby.” Tony told him, taking the shiver that slipped over Loki’s shoulders as a good sign.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Yes. Yes I know. Fine. I'll come in you happy?” Tony was growling quietly down the phone but it still woke Loki up who was curled in his lap. He had fallen asleep not far fom the end of The Sword In The Stone. Tony hung up and threw his phone on the desk, wrapping both arms around Loki tightly.

“You gotta go work?” He croaked, coughing to make his voice function.

“Yeah I gotta go deal with a couple of people. Will you be ok or want to come with me?” Tony ran his hand through Loki’s hair, frowning at the lack of it. He missed the long locks.

“I'll come with if my clothes have arrived?” He suggested, still warm with sleep.

“Sounds good to me.” Tony kissed his forehead and then released him so he could get up.

“Do you have a dress code?” Loki asked, his stride longer than Tonys as they walked to the first floor.

“Not naked.” Tony joked then groaned. “Generally suits but a shirt and dress pants are good.” He took Loki’s hand and smiled when Loki squeezed his fingers back.

“Damn you're pretty naked I’m sure.” Loki effortless flirted, blushing when he realised because it had been over half a year since he could do that.

“Maybe ill show you some time.” Tony winked then noticed the mountains of boxes by the door. “Looks like you're coming with me.”

“I don't mind.” Loki strode over and opened the first box with a suit label on the side. Dragging out the charcoal grey suit he hun it over the coat stand then dug around for a shirt. The first one he came across was sapphire blue and he held them up together.

“You really aren’t making this easy for me are you?” Tony raised an eyebrow and Loki laughed, folding them over his arm.

“Where would the fun be in that?” He swung his hips as he walked up, something he knows really gets Tony, and patted his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to Tonys room without even thinking about it. Tony stood there, Loki’s boxes around his ankles with a dumbstruck look across his face. There Were quick glances of his Loki in there and it was messing with his head big time. And his libido but he wasn’t going to admit that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once they were dressed, Tonys suit a light grey with a red shirt, they got into the Audi R8 and Tony drove just fast enough to scare himself.

“Are intending to kill us?” Loki screeched when he put his foor down.

“No. If I was id be doing this in the soft top.” He laughed, taking the corner with minimal slow down.

“Next time I fucking drive.” Loki hissed, gripping door and the chair.

“Aw baby this is fun though.” He slowed down a tad just so Loki would relax and cruised into the city, slipping into the carpark underneath the Tower.

“Well.” Loki huffed. He was right. It was fun.

“Ready?” Tony reached over and pressed his hand to Loki’s cheek.

“Lets get ‘em.” He tried to sound more optimistic than he was.

“You'll be fine.” Tony tried to reassure but it didn’t really help. So he just got out, coming round to open Loki’s door and bowing as he got out.

“You trying it give me a royalty complex?” Loki quirked a smirk but Tony just shrugged.

“I cant see a problem with that.” He fixed Loki’s hair and then nodded to him. “Lets go.”

Loki could hear people whispering as he and Tony walked through the halls of the building. He had never been in Stark Tower but it was a lot more chrome and futuristic than The Odinson Building, which was all gold and wood, but it was beautiful. All the sharp angles and glass panels made it almost dangerously professional rather than somewhere you would go to meet someone. It was imposing, Loki could admit that in his head. Not out loud.

“Mr Stark.” A short dark haired woman appeared, flustered and breathing heavily.

“Hello Flora, what can I help you with?” Tony stopped and Loki stepped to his side so she could talk.

“Ms Potts is waiting for you in your office.” She nodded, looking forlorn.

“Thank you Flora.” He nodded and walked away just as she opened her mouth to say sorry. Loki gave her an apologetic look and sped up to catch him.

“Assistant?” Loki queried and Tony waved.

“I have her to run the company and keep people in check. Came with amazing credentials, pretty too, in a plain way but none the less. Shes ruthless.” He laughed. “Put me in my place the first rime I met her. I knew she would do a good job at that point.” Tony smiled at Loki who grimaced, jealousy rearing its ugly head for no reason and shook himself.

“Good morning Mr Stark, Mr Odinson.” A strawberry blond woman holding a clipboard in a skirt suit sharp enough to cut ice appeared at there side. She was the first person to properly acknowledge Loki and he jumped slightly.

“Pep, good to see you. What am I here for?” Tony smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t know?” She looked seriously unimpressed. Maybe Loki could like her.

“Ok I know its to meet with the board.” Tony admitted. “Doesn’t mean I can’t hope you have some other task for me.”

“You can pick colours for your new office?” She tried, flicking through paper on her board. “Is Mr Odinson here for a reason?” It wasn’t rude. But it did grate Loki the wrong way. He was tenser than a board.

“Moral support?” Tony suggested, looking up at Loki with a shrug.

“Is he in the meeting with you?” She raised an eyebrow at him and Tony turned to Loki.

“Wanna be bored or wanna decide what you wanna do for the rest of your life?” He laughed darkly.

“Both sound equally horrendous.” Loki was far too optimistic.

“You can do both together?” Tony offered, opening the door for both of his guests and entering his office behind them.

“Sounds good to me.” Loki pulled out his Starkpad from his bag. “Promise not to make too much noise.”

“I know.” Tony smiled at him, relief evident in his face. “He coming with.”

“Obadiah isn't going to like that.” She warned.

“Obadiah can jump off the top of the tower.” He spoke sweetly.

“You are the boss now.” She pointed out. Obadiah gave her the creeps, it was defiantly personal.

“Yeah. Wanna look over the contracts and find a loophole?” He turned to Loki, knowing paperwork was his forte and he nodded happily.

“I'll find one.” He promised, squeezing Tonys upper arm and sitting down facing the window.

“Can you email it to him please?” Tony turned to Pepper who nodded.

“Yes. You have five minuets to be in the meeting room. I'll see you there. Good luck Mr Odinson.” She called as she strode toward the door.

“I think I need it.” He called back and her laugh could be heard as the door closed.

“See what I mean?” Tony sat in the chair closest to Loki’s and reached out to take his hand.

“I do. Well either get along swimmingly or be at each others throats in days.” Loki smirked and Tony realised just how evil that smile was.

“Don’t eat my assistant, shes the reason I can actually spend time with you.” Tony pointed out and Loki tilted his head to the side.

“Maybe she can survive then.” He purred, leaning forward into Tonys space.

“Stop it Mister. You know what that voice does.” Tony smirked, leaning close but stopping and kissing Lokis forehead before standing up. “Come on lets piss off Obie.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki was only half listening whilst scanning through Obadiahs contract. Tony had told him it was unbreakable but looking into it Loki spied a few holes which he highlighted for later.

“What is he even doing here?” Obadiahs voice broke through his concentration and he looked up with politely acid filled eyes.

“He's my guest.” Tony cut in before Loki could attack, hand flat out to his friend. “This is my company, I do what I wish.”

“Oh but you don’t.” Obie sneered, pacing at the opposite end of the table. “We own just as much of the company as you do.”

“Eh minor details.” Tony waved his hand at them. “Now where is the real problem in the room?”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki was impressed. Tony handled himself well in front of people, the way he demanded attention didn’t go unnoticed and he decided to tell him that later. But at this particular moment in time he was concerned about the way Obadiah was looking at his Anthony. It was almost contempt. Like he knew something he shouldn’t. It made his skin crawl. Once the meeting finished he followed Tony out like a shadow, noticing the tense line of his shoulders and back.

“Tony.” Tony stopped in his tracks, Loki stepping into his body then jumping back.

“Obadiah.” Tony turned quickly, tucking Loki behind him subtly.

“I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss.” He sounded fake even to Lokis ears and he raised his hand to press it between Tonys shoulderblades.

“Thank you.” Tonys voice was clipped and strained.

“You should know I’m here to help running the company in any way you deem helpful.” He put his hand on Tonys shoulder who jumped about three foot backwards.

“That wont be necessary.” Tony shrugged the hand off and turned on his heel.

“You know you wont throw me out Anthony.” Obie called, voice more threatening than Loki had ever heard before. It made his skin grow cold and he made a conscious effort to put himself between the two men.

“I will. Come on Loki.” Tony called without turning and walked to his office without waiting to see if Loki followed.

“Oh Loki?” Obie called before he got out of ear shot. “You aren’t a Odinson. Id stop using that name id I were you.” His glair teamed with a false friendly smile could freeze flames and Loki shivered before following Tony.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What did he say to you?” Tony was leaning against the doorframe, jacket off and the top if his shirt unbuttoned.

“What?” He stuttered then shut the door leaning heavily against it.

“You have the face that looks how I feel. What did he say?” Tony stepped up, putting his hands either side of Lokis jaw and making him look into his face.

“He told me to stop using Odinson.” He heaved a breaking sigh and curled in on Tony, letting his arms slide around his waist.

“Bullshit.” Tony cursed and wrapped himself around the other man.

“Hes right.” Loki sobbed and Tony dimmed the glass walls, pulling Loki with him into the sofa and onto his lap.

“What do you mean?” Tony rubbed his back and Loki curled into him.

“Come on Anthony? Have you seen my family? I am nothing alike.” He pulled back with a scoff.

“Are you saying im my father?” Tony raised both eyebrows and Loki shook his head.

“You still look like your parents.” Loki took his jacket off.

“What are you on about?” Tony leaned forward, arms on his knees and Loki hissed under his breath.

“I looked into it a few years back. I am adopted!” He crowded in Tonys space who shrugged.

“Your mother raised you didn’t she?” Tony wasn’t going to back down. “Frigga is your mother.”

“Was.” Loki sneered.

“Is.” Tony stood up, squaring his soulders. “You can disown Odin, fuck disown Thor for all I care. But Frigga was your mother regardless of wether sye gave birth to you or not.”

“Like you'd know.” Loki span around, stomping over to the big desk in the centre of the room and slamming his hands down on it.

“Do you know how often I was smacked by my father for calling Jarvis dad? He hated it but at the end of the day Jarvis raised me and he didn't. Do you really think I don’t know what I’m saying?” He stormed to the other side of the desk. “And only I can abuse my desk thank you Mister.”

“Poor little Anthony. Lets feel sorry for his abusive father, whine whine whine, daddy hit me, wa wa wa.” Loki sneered, walking around and getting in Tonys space.

“Poor little Loki, loving mother, doting brother, all the world on his skinny shoulders.” Tony threw his hands out dramatically.

“Oh look daddys best friend abused me, I will use that to get away from trouble.” Loki put on a voice.

“Oh dear daddy tried to set me up in a marriage that would benefit me.” Tony hissed back, shoulders shrugging.

“You fucking dare.” Loki poked a finger into his chest.

“Or what Loki? You cannot do any worse.” Tony stepped close enough to force Lokis hand back.

“You infuriate me.” Loki all but screamed.

“I always have!” Tony shouted back at him.

“Why didn’t I just walk away from you?” Loki spun round and shoved a chair.

“Stop damaging my furniture! That’s my job!” Tony grabbed his arm and made him turn around. “Whats the real problem here?”

“You Anthony!” Loki jabbed the arc reactor through Tonys shirt and Tony stumbled back in pain, the chair moving as he hit it causing him to land on the floor heavily. “Fuck are you ok?” He knelt down but Tony pushed him away.

“Since I’m such a problem then just leave.” Tony got up and walked towards the window, his voice dropping to half the usual volume. Loki was still kneeling, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Or if you have something to say just say it.”

“Fine.” Loki stood up and grabbed his coat, slamming the door behind him. It wasn’t till he physically ran unto Pepper that he realised there was a slight problem in his plan.

“Woah there. Whats got you in a rush?” She grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. “Want me to call Jarvis?” She asked him.

“Yes. No. fuuuck.” Loki threw his head back and groaned.

“Fight?” He nodded. “You chose to leave?” He nodded again. “You want to let him boil over or want to deal with him now?”

“Which is better?” He joked but let out a huff anyway.

“Depends what you want out of it.” She shrugged. “You go home hell be seething for the rest of the day and either be glad to see you there or still mad and have a fight but at least he can go to his lab and chill out. You go back now he's likely to ignore you. Your choice.”

“How long have you worked for him?” Loki was suddenly aware of just how much she knew about Tony.

“Since he was sixteen. Cocky little boy but he has grown into a very good man. Ive seen the way he looks at you. Trust me ive seen how he looks at his partners and you? You are different.” She wagged her finger at him. “Please don’t screw him up again.”

“Me screw him up?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“He lost it last time you went. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He nearly turned the company over buying stupid thrills to make him forget.” She informed him cooly but she checked her watch and sighed. “Look, if I may be frank? Go home. Wait there, cook something chocolate filled and apologise. I have to go but good luck.” She turned away from him. “Jarvis will be outside in half an hour. The canteen doesn’t charge.” She called back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“He is a handfull.” Jarvis commented as Loki got in the car.

“Very much so.” Loki rolled his eyes and Jarvis laughed.

“Ill show you where the cooking supplies are.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There was not a spot of flour anywhere but the beautifully iced chcolate cake sat atop the stand proudly on the island counter. Loki was on a laptop Jarvis had given him and was writing up all the holes in Obadiahs contract.

“Something smells good Jarv.” Tony called as he came up the stairs.

“Not me.” Jarvis called from his room where he had spent the whole afternoon.

“Huh?” Tony wondered into the kitchen but stopped short at the sight of Loki sat at the counter.

“Hello Anthony.” Loki looked up cautiously over the screen.

“Loki.” His eyes cut from Loki to the cake. “You bumped into Pepper then?”

“How’d you know?” He tried to smile but it was a bit too self conscious.

“Its her way to break me into new things. Give me chocolate and distract me so I don’t pay full attention.” Tony sighed and walked around the island, biting his lower lip.

“Im sorry I got angry. It wasn’t your fault.” Loki apologised, pushing the laptop to the side. “But you do infuriate me. You always have.”

“Yeah well so do you.” Tony shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze.

“The only reason I could keep up whilst you were away was thinking about the time we had.” Loki mumbled, picking at the edge of his shirt.

“Really?” Tony stepped closer but didn’t touch.

“Yeah. No matter how hard it got you kept me sane. I hated you. Gods I hated you at points. But knew that you were out there. I knew that you did it for a reason.” He finally looked up and Tony was biting his lower lip.

“You kept me sane when I was taken prisoner.” Tony whispered. “I knew if I got out I could fight for you. I could go back to fight for you if you still wanted me. I didn’t think that you may not.”

“Anthony you are the only one I want I just cant get my brain to shut up.” Loki whispered back, reaching out for Tony who took his hands.

“Maybe you should listen to them. They are only trying to keep you safe.” Tony countered, squeezing his fingers.

“So are you.” Loki whispered and Tony nodded.

“Yeah I am. But if that’s not me then I’m not going to stop you.” Tonys eyes glistened with tears but he didn’t let them fall.

“Gods Tony of course you're it.” Loki huffed a laugh and threw himself into Tonys arms, curling into the other man.

“Im not good enough for you.” Tony warned him, arms tightening around his waist.

“Of course not. You're no where near good enough. But neither am i. I am far from good enough for you but that’s ok.” Loki told him in a stern voice and Tony laughed.

“Why thank you.” Anthony smiled at him and Loki pressed his had to the others face, melting a little when he turned to kiss his palm.

“Always one to take any compliment.” Loki laughed quietly.

“You always knew how to give them.” He sighed, pressing himself into Lokis form.

“Youre just easily pleased.” Loki breathed, his face tilting towards Tonys.

“Only by you.” He smiled and closed his eyes, forcing himself to stay still. Loki watched the way his eyelids fluttered, the way his lashes fanned out over his cheeks, his lips slick with whatever product he had on them to stop it splitting again. He brushed his thumb out to wipe under his bruised eye and felt Tony tighten his grip on his waist.

“Loki.” He whispered and Loki gave in, ignoring his head for once and pressing his lips square to the genius’s. Tony let out a surprised squeak but pulled him closer, kissing back gently. Loki let his fingers slide though Anthony’s hair, lips getting more fevered as he pressed him back into the side. Tony let himself be moved but did attempt to take over the kiss by sliding his tongue out along the seam of Loki’s lips, begging entrance which he got seconds after, and moaned loudly at the way they fit together. Automatically they knew what to do, which way to twist, how to breathe and when and it made him feel like his knees would give out if he wasn’t holding on to Loki so tight.

“Anthony.” Loki murmured between kisses. “Please.”

“What?” He pulled back, eyes blown wide but focused on the darker haired man.

“Just. Please.” He whined and Tony went back to kissing him, lifting him up and spinning him around to sit on the counter, hands kneading his thighs and letting out little breathy moans. Loki responded without over thinking and moaned back, fingers tugging Tonys hair and legs wrapping around his waist.

“Baby, we should move the cake.” Tony whispered against his cheek, kissing down his neck playfully.

“We should eat the cake.” Loki smirked and Tony pulled back, grabbing a plate, knife and two forks.

“Do the honours?” He pointed at the blade and Loki lifted it, cutting into the cake. As be slid the piece out smarties escaped the centre. “How?”

“Magic.” Loki waved his fingers around and Tony snorted, kissing him because he could before getting some on his fork and offering it. Loki took it quickly, curling his lips around the offering and sucking too hard when he pulled away just to screw with the other. Tony let out a loud moan which was replaced with the cake Loki offered. His eyes fluttered shut as the chocolate melted.

“You could give Jarvis a run for his money with this.” Tony informed and there was a shout from the other side of the house making both men snort.

“Ill take that as a compliment.” Loki leaned in and kissed him again.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There were some things in life Tony Stark did not like.

Obadiah Stane.

Thanos.

Odin.

Being ignored.

Seeing Loki hurt.

Knives.

 

But there were somethings he really did like.

His roommate.

Fast cars.

His roommates laugh.

His roommates smile.

His roommates lips.

New machines.

And explosions.


	3. Tony Stark Hates His Workmates

“Where should I put my stuff?” Loki was stood in the middle of the front room, eyeing the ever growing stack of boxes. “I hadn't realised how much I had ordered. Sorry.” 

“Not a problem babe.” Tony put the pad down and walked over, wrapping his arms around the others middle from behind. “Depends. You can still have the spare room if you want it? I mean sleeping with you is good and all but you may still want a relax space without me there.” 

“Anthony we could fit half the workforce in your bed.” Loki teased and Tony sighed dramatically. 

“If you insist we can try but I don’t generally hire the lower skilled workers on their beauty levels.” He squeezed his middled and pressed his face between Loki's shoulder blades. 

“You saying you have no interest in people that aren’t pretty?” Loki laced his fingers with the inventors. 

“I’m saying I have a type.” Tony huffed.

“Well if pretty is what you’re going for I think you have the wrong sex here.” Loki’s voice was joking but held so much doubt that Tony curled around him until he was face to face. 

“No I'm not. You’ve always been pretty Loki. You’re gorgeous have I not told you that enough? You are the most gorgeous man I know, with those high cheekbones and gorgeous sometimes blue, sometimes green eyes. Nothing can change that fact.” Tony pressed his hand to Loki’s cheek and he leaned into it.

“I disagree but I will not fight you.” Loki promised and Tony shook his head. 

“You won't win this fight with me anyway.” Tony leaned up to press his lips against the others and smiled. “I’ve missed that.”

“Me too.” Loki kissed him again and then pulled back. “Help me move this?” 

“I knew there would be a catch to all the kisses.” Tony huff but grabbed two anyway, walking them down to the spare room. Once everything was in there the boys sat on the bed. 

“You know I’m not sleeping in here right?” Loki leaned his head on Tonys’ shoulder. 

“It's still your room.” Tony slid his arm around the others waist.

“And the other is yours?” Loki looked up through heavy lashes. 

“The other can be ours.” Tony kissed his forehead.

“Then where is your safe space?” Loki threw his legs over the others lap. 

“My workshop.” Tony replied as if the idea of it being anywhere else was an insult. “But you are always welcome there, I may just not talk to you when you do.” 

“I can deal with that.” Loki nodded, snuggled into Tony. “Guess we should unpack.” 

“If it wasn’t for my love of surprises I would tell you it’s your problem not mine.” Tony chuckled and squeezed Loki before picking him up and placing him back on the bed, handing over a box and settling on the floor to open a few himself. 

 

“I have three of these suits.” Tony hummed as he started unpacking the fifth box. “And seven of these shirts. Are you sure Pepper didn’t order you these?” 

“Pepper dresses you?” Loki quirked an eyebrow. 

“Pepper told me I looked like a scruff bag as a joke one day and I told her she was in charge of my wardrobe. She took it seriously and a huge number of boxes arrived within the hour.” Tony laughed to himself remembering the argument he wanted that to cause but he was too busy being amazed she could do that. 

"You rely on her a lot.” Loki tried, but failed, to make it sound like a casual observation.

“Yeah I do, don’t get worried, shes already told me shes out of my league.” Tony reached over to pat Loki’s knee because of how far away he was. 

“Oh do tell me more.” Loki snorted, opening his last box. 

“I spent the entire new years function after my sixteenth birthday flirting with her. She all but put me in the corner. It was horribly embarrassing at the time but I suppose it set the tone for our entire friendship.” Tony didn’t elaborate further and finally pried open the last box. 

“If she weren't a woman who spent more time with you than I have a hope of doing I would get along with her I'm sure.” His voice was dark and Tony looked up quickly. 

“Are you jealous Lokes?” Tony smirked, crawling up and between his knees, hands resting on both of them as he came up inside his legs. 

“No.” Loki spat, looking away. 

“Oooh you are. You so are Loki.” Tony teased then leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You don’t have to be jealous Loki. Especially not of Pepper. You are who I want.” Tony forced Loki to look at him and smiled gently. “You. Not anyone else.” 

“But what if that’s not the case?” Loki mumbled, refusing to meet Tonys eye. 

“You saying I'm gonna cheat on you?” He was slightly insulted, he hoped it didn’t tell in his voice. 

“We’re not really dating.” Loki pointed out and Tony laughed at him, making his blood boil. 

“Loki Loki Loki.” Tony shook his head.

“Don’t Loki me.” He growled and Tony dropped the laugh. “You never asked the first time.”

“Would you like me to take you on a date? Because if you would I will take you tonight. I just need to make sure Jarvis can cover the last of the bruises.” It had been about a week since the funeral and they were still very visible, his lip slightly better but the kissing wasn’t helping it heal any quicker. 

"Wow romance level Anthony Stark.” Loki teased and Tony heard the difference in his voice, pouncing on him and sending them both flat out on the bed. 

“You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “A.” Kiss. “Pain.” Kiss kiss. “Pain.” Kiss. “In.” Kiss. “The ass.” Tony kissed him through a chuckle and Loki whined when he pulled back.

“Yeah well. You knew that before.” Loki wiggled underneath him and his breath hitched when he realised just what position they were in. His leg was trapped between both of Tonys, whose chest was being held off if him by the arms bracketed either side of his head. Tony saw the change in expression and pulled back, going up on his all fours so he didn’t weigh Loki down. 

“Lokes?” He reached out and stroked the side of his face reassuringly. “Loki it’s ok Baby you're here. You're safe and you're with me.” Tony soothed, making to move off of him but Loki gripped his hips, pulling him down when he lost balance and flipping them over so he was straddling Tonys’ waist. 

“I can deal with this.” Loki nodded, taking a deep breath.

“So can I.” Tony nodded back smiling gently. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah. Panic response to being trapped.” Loki scrubbed his hands over his face.

“I got you Gorgeous. You aren't in danger from me.” Tony sat up and kissed down Loki’s jaw, arms loosely around his waist so he didn't loose his balance. 

“I know that.” Loki mumbled, eyes fluttering shut at the attention. 

“You want to continue this or unpack?” Tony traveled down and back up his neck, hands rubbing circles on his back. 

“Hmmmm.” Loki’s hum turned into a moan and he arched into the touch as Tony caught his lips on his collar bone. Tony nibbled a bit and Loki moaned louder, hands tangling in his dark hair. 

“Ohhh is that nice Baby?” Tony purred against his skin and Loki simply nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Anthony.” Loki looked down and Tony obliged, tilting his face up to kiss his lips. Tony couldn’t help the way he reacted when Loki shifted his hips, he was squarely over the ‘problem’ he was having. The moan was loud enough to make Loki jump and he realised what he had done. “Sorry.” He blushed and turned his face away.

“Don’t be.” Tony tapped his chin with his nose. “You just feel nice is all.” He kissed his cheek until he turned back.

“I thought I needed fattening up?” He tried to calm himself down and Tony shook his head. 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t feel like you. You are home. You are my Loki. I will always like the way you feel.” Tony assured him, stroking down his spine and thighs. “However now you mention it what do you want for dinner tonight?” 

“I don’t really care.” Loki shrugged but kissed him again, chaste and slow.

“Jarvis will cook I’m sure. Or not I’m taking you on a date you can have whatever you want. Anywhere you want to go?” Tony remembered quickly. 

“The grill down the main street we always used to say we’d go to?” Loki asked, blushing at the memory.

“I’ll get Pep to get us a table. She's good at things like that.” Tony murmured against his lips and Loki hated the fact he tensed up. “She won’t be at the dinner, people don’t believe me when I try and book tables.”

“Wow that famous that people fake being you?” Loki poked his shoulder.

“Yeah. It’s a hard life.” Tony faked flicking long hair over his shoulder.

"Oh really? However can i take some of that strain?” Loki leaned down to press his lips to the spot under Tonys ear. 

“That. Just do that.” Tony moaned, tilting to allow him free roam. Loki nibbled on the spot and enjoyed the way the mans hands tightened on his hips, little whimpers escaping when his tongue slipped out over the marks be was making.

“Like that Anthony?” Loki purred into his ear, watching him shiver.

“Yes Loki.” Tony nodded and pulled him back enough to take over his lips, begging entrance with his tongue and being given it after a short fight. Loki tried to keep his hips still. Promise he did, but that doesn’t mean he did and Tony was practically panting by the end of the kiss. “You are positively evil.”

“Hmmmm I can take that.” He smirked and kissed him again, letting his body take over and move against Tony. Tony wanted to be slow but his hips moved by themselves, rising up to meet Loki’s movements. Loki whimpered in the back of his throat and pressed down harder, breath coming quick and shallow. Tony assumed they were good and let his hands wonder over his back, slipping under his shirt slightly. 

“We ok baby?” Tony kissed his cheek, hands slipping over the barely covered bones of his spine and hips. 

“We're good.” Loki nodded, eyes closed as he allowed hands on him to actually feel good. It had been so long since hands meant anything other than pain but he had come to realise that Tony never meant to harm him at all. He sighed and pulled at the base of Tonys t-shirt, tugging it up his body. 

“Want it off?” Tony wiggled, pressing himself up to meet Loki as he came back. Loki let out a low moan and if Tony were not already hard that noise alone would have made him. Loki whined and nodded. “Uhuh baby you gotta ask. We’re not doing anything remotely sexual without you asking. Or giving permission.” Tony pressed a hand to Loki’s cheek. “You gotta be comfortable. Use your words.”

“Off please Darling.” Loki begged, tugging harder. Tony nodded, sat up so he could kiss him and pulled the clothing away from his body. The reactor was still wrapped up and Loki fingered along the edge of the bandage. 

“Better?” Tony ran both hands down Loki's strong thighs and received a sad smile. “It’ll get better.” He kissed his cheek then his lips, making his way down to the collar of Loki’s shirt. The dark green contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. 

"I know i just want it to stop hurting you." Loki pushed him back and kissed down his newly exposed chest, pressing a soft kiss to the reactor itself through the cloth, before crawling lower to his boxer tops. “I’m surprised you don’t have your own brand of clothing.” Loki traced the Calvin Kline letters on the top of the underwear. 

“You want to make one?” Tony offered, fingers carding though Loki's hair. It had grown out slightly, not a lot but at least the top covered Tonys fingers now. 

“Would that not be terribly pretentious?” Loki kissed down Tonys arm, making a love bite in the hollow of his elbow which had Tony holding in a laugh. 

“You could use your name, you’d have me labeled then.” Tony offered, bringing him back to his lips and moaning when they pressed perfectly into place. 

“As wonderful as that sounds I doubt I would be very good at it.” Loki nibbled on his bottom lip, kissing down his neck and over his cheeks. “I have been thinking about it though.” 

“What were you thinking?” Tony tilted to allow him free access and stroked over any skin he could reach, enjoying the softness and making a fuss of the scars over his back. 

“Oh.” Loki sat up when Tony traced a particularly deep one. 

“Loki turn around.” Tony tried to stop his voice shaking. Why hadn’t he noticed them before?

“No?” It was more of a question than a defiance. 

“Loki you have literally had your hand inside my chest. Please” Tony pressed his hand to Loki's cheek. “I won’t hurt you.” 

“I know.” Loki nodded then took a deep breath, turning over. There was a criss crossed lattice work of straight scars over his pale flesh. Some were older than others but there were three, horizontally separating his back deeply, like Tony could fit his little finger in the groove deep.

“Shit baby.” Tony whispered, hating the way Loki curled in on himself. “Do you want these creamed?” 

“No they don’t really hurt, look worse than they are.” He shrugged and Tony sat up, wrapping himself around Loki from behind. 

“You sure?” Tony kissed his jaw so Loki would look at him. 

“No but I can’t see them all.” Loki attempted to smile and Tony pulled him into his lap, shifting up the bed to lean into the pillows, bundling the covers over them and kissed down his neck. 

“I got you baby. Do you want me to get some stuff to help them heal?” Tonys hand skimmed over the marred flesh and he tried not to wince. 

“Please.” Loki nodded, playing with the edge of the bedsheets. 

“Ok baby boy.” Tony kissed his cheek, when he didn’t look up Tony changed tactics and kissed down his neck, fingers sliding around his waist and thigh until Loki turned to him. 

“Baby boy?” He whispered and Tony stopped long enough to raise an eyebrow. 

“Don’t like that one?” Tony caressed down his spine gently. 

“I don’t know.” Loki wiggled, sad that his back had ruined the mood. “Makes me feel warm but not very sexy.” He blushed. 

“Well that’s not right you are very much sexy regardless of what mood you are in. Save it for non sexual times?” Tony corrected and the other nodded. “Ok darling.”

“That’s my line.” Loki mumbled before kissing his mouth, opening his lips to let Tony in and sighed happily into the pressure. 

“I love you, calling me it.” Tony saved himself, eyes slipping open momentarily. Loki was looking back at him with a sort of longing in his expression. 

“Im glad my Darling.” He purred and felt Tony shift under him at the tone. “You really do like that don’t you?” He smirked darkly, drawing circles on Tonys upper chest. “I think I can use that to my advantage.” 

“You always have the advantage.” Tony moaned, gripping his hips tightly and pulling him against his body that way. “I could literally have you tied to the bed and I would still be powerless over your voice.”

“Oh really?” Loki swung his leg over Tonys so he was straddling him again. “Something you've thought about a lot?”

“More than I want to admit. But that’s not the only thing I imagine when I think of you.” Tony played back, eyes hooded and smile doing things to Loki's insides he didn’t want to admit. 

"Oh really?" He started drawing on Tonys chest. “I feel like you would have some good ideas.”

"Kissing, weapons, sex, revenge, wax, more kissing, sucking your dick.” Tony counted off on his fingers. “The list goes on.” 

"I like the sound of some of those.” Loki leaned down to recapture his lips and moaned gently. 

“Me too.” Tony sighed against his lips. 

 

 

“Ready Baby?” Tony stepped into Loki’s room, finishing off his tie and snorted at the sight. 

“Fuck sake.” Loki turned to him and gave him the once over. They were wearing the same dark grey suit, only Tony was wearing a ruby shirt and Loki was in emerald. 

“You look gorgeous though.” Tony walked forward, kissing his cheek.

“As do you.” Loki blushed lightly then pulled on Tonys silver patterned tie. Tony took the hint, slipping it off of his neck and slipping it over the others neck and doing it in a complicated knot, tugging the end to secure it and drag him into a quick kiss. 

“Looks better on you.” Tony purred against his lips, smirking as he pulled away to undo the top button on his shirt. 

"Good things were not women hey?” Loki joked, letting his hand slip around Tonys upper arm as they walked out of the room, towards the elevator for the garage.

"With you looking that good? The only way you are coming out of that suit is if I am taking you out of it.” Tony smirked and kissed his cheek again as he watched the other shudder, eyes fluttering shut beautifully. 

“Hmm, do we have to go out?” Loki squeezed his arm and then his stomach growled loudly, making them both laugh. 

“Your body says yes we do. Im listening to him.” Tony led them to the Audi R8 and held the door open for him. 

"Not her?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Whichever you would prefer Darling.” Tony kissed him one last time before closing the door, striding around the front of the vehicle. 

“Really?” Loki turned to him, honest surprise across his features. 

“I really don’t care what you want as long as I’m one of those things.” Tony smiled back reaching to cup the side of his face. 

“Thank you.” Loki leaned into his palm, turning to kiss it then sighed when his stomach made itself known again. 

“Lets go dragon.” Tony chuckled and started the car, speeding out of the garage. 

 

 

“Is that everything Mr.Stark?” The waitress batted her eyelashes at him but Tony wasn't even looking at her. 

“Yes thank you, Loki?” He smiled at his date and Loki nodded.

“Sounded right.” He reached over and brushed a strand of hair back into Tonys quiff. 

“Ok.” The waitressed million watt smile dropped and Loki gave her a very smug grin.

“Meow.” Tony laughed at him when she walked away.

“No one gets away with flirting with you.” Loki blinked innocently. “I got you back I’m protecting my property now.”

“Property?” Tony raised an eyebrow, fingers sliding around the stem of his wine glass.

“Yes. Mine.” Loki slipped his fingers around Tonys wrist and squeezed.

“I suppose I can deal with that.” Tony suppressed a shiver and watched the others eyes darken. “Are we seriously not gonna be able to get through this meal?” 

“I think we should at least try.” Loki sighed, dropping back against his chair, grabbing his white wine as he went. 

“Oh I'm sorry my presence is such a strain on your mental and physical capacity.” Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“I mean, come on you even copy my clothes. You are hard work.” Loki countered, sipping his drink. 

“Alright you.” Tony leaned forward and Loki laughed as he was yanked closer around the booth they were in, his side flush with Tonys and trapped in his arms. “You are terrible.” Tony nuzzled at his neck making him giggle and his words less sharp, and kissed the flesh there. 

"Only to you. Im charming to everyone else.” Loki leaned into the make shift embrace, smiling like a school girl. 

“Whatever do I have to do to get out of this life threatening predicament?” Tony squeezed his waist and settled.

“Feed me sounds like a good start.” Loki laughed as his stomach grumbled. 

“As in give you food to eat or feed that food to you?” Tony whispered into his ear and Loki groaned gently. 

“You're impossible.” Loki hissed just as the waitress arrived with their food.

“Well that's not physics.” Tony wagged his fork at him and laughed as Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Is that all gentlemen?” Just now Tony noticed it was a different member of staff.

“Yes thank you.” He smiled and Loki did the same, hearing a huff from the rude woman as she stormed through the kitchen doors. 

"Do you think we pissed her off?” Loki queried, digging into his steak.

“Possibly Mister Possessive.” Tony kissed his cheek as he dug into his own meal.

“You clearly don’t mind.” Loki leaned into him then sipped his wine. 

“No not really.” Tony shrugged.

 

 

“No no no no no no that was your fault.” Loki pushed him so he stumbled closer to the railing but Tony caught himself before he hit it. 

“No the kettle was your fault.” Tony wrapped his arms around the others middle, stepping around a couple of pedestrians. They were walking down the sea wall until they found a spot they liked and leaned against the cold metal. 

“You set it alight.” Loki rolled his eyes and pressed into his side. 

“It was boiling too slow.” Tony held him close and snuggled his face into Loki's shoulder. “Aren’t you glad I'm not a woman?”

“I suppose make-up is a stubborn stain.” He mused, arm finding its way to Tonys waist. 

“Would you rather me be?” Tony looked up and earned a kiss to the forehead. 

“No my darling I definitely prefer men.” He promised.

“Good because I like you but I do not want to wear a bra.” Tony laughed, breathing in the others scent. 

“Not even if I asked?” Loki blinked down at him and Tony kissed his lips gently. 

“You looking for ways to terrify my shopping assistant?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe.” Loki kissed him hard enough that he forgot what the problem was and hummed happily. 

"I need her or i don't get to see you.” Tony informed then and Loki let out an exasperated huff. 

“Finnnnneee.” He stuck his bottom lip out adorably and Tony kissed him again simply because he could. 

“You can be such a child.” Tony wrapped his arms around him tighter and found the spot under Loki’s chin he liked so much. 

“I’m not the short one.” Loki kissed the crown of his head, chuckling when Tony looked up to stick his tongue out at him. 

“You once told me you were glad I was shorter than you.” Tony started fiddling with the buttons on Loki’s coat, doing them up undoing them again. 

“I am my Darling, trust me, but its still fun to wind you up.” Loki tightened his arms around him. 

"Would you like to go to the ice creamery I found the other week?” Tony asked, blinking big brown eyes up at him. 

“How could I say no to ice cream?” Loki shook his head, kissing his nose and pulling away. “Lead on Love.”

“I like that.” Tony took his hand and resisted the urge to skip

 

“Chocolate orange.”

“Mint.”

“Chocolate orange.”

“Mint.”

“Chocolate Orange!”

“Anthony you are wrong.” Loki turned to him, backing Tony up against the dresser.

“Nu uh.” Tony shook his head, arms braced against the wooden thing behind him. 

“Give.” Loki leaned close, forcing Tony to lean back. 

“Nope.” Tony shook his head again, popping the ‘p’. 

“I think it is in your best interest to do so.” Loki trailed his finger down Tonys chin, watching his eyes flutter shut. 

“Chocolate orange.” He moaned out and Loki pressed his lips against the geniuses neck,sucking a love bite to the skin just under his left jaw.

“Mint.” He growled. 

“Orange.” Tony was shaking under him, and let out a breathy moan as a bite was pressed into the right side. 

“What was that?” He raised an eyebrow, kissing the collar that had been exposed by his own slender fingers undoing the buttons.

“Orange.” Anthony sucked a breath in between his teeth when a hot tongue slipped over his adams apple, sucking a thick purple bruise over the spot.

“Give.” Loki whispered into his ear and Tony shuddered, legs buckling under him until he slid into a kneeling position in front of the other. Loki had been teasing him the whole time they were at the parlour and he finally let himself fall into the well prepared trap.

“Good Anthony.” Loki petted his head, leaning to kiss his cheek before slipping the tie off and wrapping it around his eyes. “This is something I think about when I think about you.” He told him, voice even and strong and Tony whimpered under him, tilting his face to the noise. “You are free to speak my Darling, I’m going to ask you to move to the bed though, stand for me please.” Loki rested his hands under Tonys elbows, helping him raise and then lead him onto the centre of the bed. Tony put himself back onto his knees and evened out his breathing. “Such a good boy.” Loki was enjoying the control and Tony could feel it, leaning into his side. 

“Thank you Sir.” It slipped out of his lips before he could calculate what was happening and then sucked in his breath as if he had done wrong. 

“You're very welcome my Darling, you have done nothing wrong.” Loki kissed his forehead and felt him relax. “There you go.” 

“Can I have my jacket off please, Sir?” Tony bit his lips, making Loki groan inwardly. 

“Of course Darling here you go.” Loki slid the item off his shoulders, throwing it over the back of the nearest chair. 

“Thank you Sir.” Tony seemed to sink down and Loki smiled, running his hands through his hair. 

"My darling I’m going to get the toys are you ok there?” Loki made sure he was still touching him as he asked. 

“Yes Sir.” He nodded eagerly and then steadied himself as he wobbled. 

“Nice save Darling.” Loki kissed his forehead, earning a pleased little mew, and went over to the draw he found when he was first snooping around, pulling out two fairly small vibrators and a nice length dildo. There were scarier things in there but Loki decided to keep them for later on. “Now mine, I am going to use these on you but you are not going to be told what they are ok? Do you think you can guess?” 

“I know all of my toys Sir, I think I will be able to.” Tony was coming back up from the happy bubble he was in and Loki went to him, placing his hands either side of his face. 

“Whats wrong Anthony?” Loki spoke clearly enough to earn a disgruntled sigh. 

“Its just hard for me to get out of my head is all Lo.” He pressed forward hoping to kiss skin and kissed the end of his nose. 

“Come on baby, lets get you out of your clothes for a start ok?” Loki leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and when Tony nodded he started undoing his shirt buttons, kissing down his chest and around the bandages. He whimpered and helped the material slide back over his arms, landing on his feet in a heap. Loki’s fingers traced over his back, feeling every dip and change and moaned, pressing their chests together and claiming his mouth. 

“Off.” Tony whimpered, pulling blindly at the shirt and Loki moved his hands to the right place so he could undo them himself, clumsily because Loki kept drawing their bodies closer, but eventually he shoved the shirt away and wrapped them both together,moaning at the back of his throat at the skin contact. 

“Gods I’ve missed you.” Loki whispered against his lips, sucking gently on the bottom one

“You have no idea baby. Can I see you? Please?” Tony wanted permission but he felt Loki stiffen in his embrace. 

“You won t like it.” Loki breathed, pulling away slightly but Tony tightened his grip. 

“Don’t be silly Darling, how could I not like you? You're amazingly gorgeous.” Tony kissed his cheek which was the first thing his mouth came in contact with and then worked his way down his body, stroking over every inch of his scarred back and making a fuss of it. 

“I don’t know Anthony.” Loki started playing with the back of his hair, holding in a moan in badly. 

“I got you Sir.” Tony kissed the small amount of hair leading under his dress trousers. 

“Anthony.” Loki’s voice suddenly change and Tony shot back up. Loki was shaking under his fingers and Tony shook the blindfold off to grip onto his face. 

“Loki. Loki Lokes I am here. You're with me. I got you. You're safe.” He chanted, letting Loki press himself into his body and quell the shivers, chest heaving and hands shaking around his waist. “I’m sorry baby.” He kissed the side of his head when Loki shook it. 

“No Anthony. It's not your fault.” Loki pulled back, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose before rubbing away his tears.

“No baby I should have asked better. We need to be clearer because I'm not gonna keep triggering you. Its not fair.” Tony stroked through his hair and made sure to keep eye contact. 

“But you only wanted to please me.” Loki slumped back, hands still shaking as he bought them up to his face. 

“All I ever want to do is please you Loki. That’s all I ever wanted. But if you're not comfortable then I’m doing a bad job of it.” Tony slid against the pillows and hauled the other into his lap, wrapping the blankets around them and cuddling him close. 

“But it was nice. Then I panicked and there is not any way I can bring myself back.” Loki buried his head into Tonys shoulder. “You deserve better.”

“No no no you deserve better Loki. Loki you are perfect it's just he hurt you and you know how much he could hurt you. I won’t ever do that but it will take time for your brain to work that out and your body. So we go slower. I got you Loki. I got you for as long as you want me and trust me when I say I want that to be forever.” Tony kissed his neck which was the only other thing he could reach then along his shoulder, hands skirting up and down his spine gently until a deep sigh escaped the other. 

“I only want you Anthony. But I can’t get rid of him.” Loki huffed, clinging to the bedsheets. 

“Ok Lo. Ima tell you something no one else knows ok? Not Pepper, not James no one.” Tony turned Loki’s face towards him, keeping his eyes steady. “I still have nightmares. I still can’t get him out of my head. Whenever someone bald walks past I tense and whenever I hear his voice my blood runs cold. I still get flash backs at the most awkward times, even though I’ve only really slept with women since it happened. It’s been three years since he last touched me and I still wake up in cold sweats and leave women hanging because I am panicking over what shouldn’t effect me but it does. Oh fuck it does. And whilst it’s getting better. And being around you is making it a lot better, I still worry. But I have you. You understand. You are mine. I am yours. And that's ok. It’s ok to be scared to be hurt Loki. I am here for you. To help you and to love you and to be yours. You will always have me do not over push yourself because trust my experience when I say it will only do more damage.” Tony watched his expression change from worry to anger to sadness and kissed him gently. 

“I am here for you Anthony. I am here to be yours alone. No one else could even get close to me but you. Fuck Tony you are everything.” Loki wrapped both arms around his neck and squeezed, heart fixated on the idea that Anthony could love him. It warmed the coldness in his chest in the most delightful way. 

“I got you Loki.” Tony kissed down his shoulder again, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. 

“I got you Anthony.” Loki chanted back, relaxing like a kitten against the warmth of his favourite pillow. 

 

“Can we change into somethings more comfortable?” Tony roused him from a light slumber some time later and just earned a growl. “You can wear my comfy bed clothes.” He offered and got a slightly happier growl. “You can stay in bed and I’ll go get them?” Loki rolled off of him and onto his side of the bed, arms covering his eyes but lips smiling. “You lazy ass.” Tony leaned over and kissed his smirk before getting up and slipping out of his trousers, hanging them over his chair. Loki peaked out from under the protection of his arms and held back a groan. Tony was beautiful. Lean and muscular without being overbearing. It was nice, no back or chest hair, pretty little dark trail that disappeared under designer boxers and a crooked smile. Loki squeaked and hid again. Tonys laughter filled the room as he walked closer. 

“You can look my love.” Tony crawled up onto the bed and Loki pretended to hide. “Oh well. Suppose I should turn off the lights then.” He shrugged and went to get off the bed but Loki’s hand shot out to grab his wrist. 

“Stay?” Loki whispered and Tony nodded, letting Loki sit up and start stroking over his exposed skin, over his chest and abdomen, down his thighs and calves and over his feet, smirking when they jerked away at being tickled. Tony let him take each hand and stroke down each finger, around his wrists and press a kiss to each palm, then he slid his hands up his arms equally and around the back of his neck, earning shivers and then down his spine, spinning around his body to see the faint scars on his back, kissing each one. Being in the light with full control was helping him stay where he was and not panic so he drew the other to his chest, breathing in his scent and kissing his jaw. 

"Thank you Anthony." Loki murmured into his skin and Tony turned to kiss him. 

“I will let you do that every night for the rest of forever if you so wish.” Tony pressed little kisses to his lips and got a smile and a nod. 

“I would like that.” Loki promised then undid his own trousers, throwing them to the side and grabbing the silk pj pants, pulling them on and burrowing under the covers. Toy got up to turn the lights off and came back, opening his arms for Loki to curl against his chest and kissed the crown of his head. 

“Good night Loki.” 

“Good Night Anthony.”

 

 

“Sirs?” Jarvis knocked on the door the next morning earning twin growls which made him chuckle. 

“Yes Jarv?” Tony called from the other side of the door. 

“Miss Potts is threatening to throw ice water on you personally if you’re not at the tower within twenty minuets, I fear Mr Laufeyson would be against that plan.” Jarvis informed and heard a whine and a thud as Tony was pushed out of the bed.

“I’ll be out in a tick Jarv.” Tony called and started opening draws. 

“Wear the purple one please.” Loki called from the bed, pillows tucked up around him and duvet over his lap. 

“Yes Sir.” Tony winked, pulling the shirt from the hanger and slipping into the material, buttoning it quickly and grabbing the black suit jacket before leaning over Loki and kissing him hard.

“Good boy, don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Loki teased, fingering Tonys hair into submission.

"Fine.” Tony rolled his eyes, stealing a quick kiss before retreating to his bathroom. 

“Can I take a car out today?” Loki called as Tony spat his toothpaste out. 

“Course baby.” Tony smiled at him, walking over and pressing his hand to his face. “Just make sure it’s a road car.” 

“Audi?” Loki had spotted the R8 the other day and was itching to take it out.

“Fine I’ll take the Bugatti.” Tony mock sighed, kissing his lips three more times. 

“Anthony.” Jarvis shouted and Tony pouted at Loki. 

“Behave Baby.” Tony kissed his forehead before grabbing his phone and slipping down the hall, taking the breakfast bar handed to him on the way.

 

“Jarvis.” Loki emerged from the bedroom a few hours later after settling into one of his new books. 

“Mr Laufeyson.” The man looked up from his cooking and smiled, it was an honest thing and it made Loki’s heart jump in an unnatural way. 

"Loki is fine Jarvis." He corrected, smiling but it was unpracticed. 

“I’d rather Jarvis than Edwin.” The man laughed and added an egg to the mix. 

“What are you cooking?” Loki wandered over and looked at the clean surface. His mother used to make so much mess when baking it was strange. 

“Banana cake. Anthony likes it this time of year.” Jarvis mixed it quickly. 

“Why?” Loki raised an eyebrow, grabbing an apple and pulling a seat up at the island. 

“His grandmother used to make it for him, she died on the seventh.” He informed, pouring the batter into loaf tins and putting them in the oven. 

“Oh.” Loki looked deeply into the apple like it would make him feel less shit about the fact he didn’t know that. 

“Anthony bottles up a lot Loki. I know he can be hard work but he has his reasons. You will learn him better.” Jarvis seemed to read his mind, handing over the left over chocolate chunks from the cake and smiled gently as Loki’s face lit up. 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Loki returned the smile and slipped a couple of chunks into his mouth. “Do you know when he is due home?” 

“Not for a while, you got plans?” Jarvis set about washing the utensils and looked over his shoulder. 

“My brother wants to meet.” Loki admitted, fiddling with the bowl. 

“Do you want to?” Jarvis turned back to the sink to give him the illusion of privacy. Damn he was good. 

“Yes.” Loki sighed. “But there’s always the chance someone will say something to Odin.” 

“Does it matter?” He started drying up and putting away. 

“I suppose not.” Loki shrugged, picking at his fingernails. “I just don’t want him angry at Thor.”

“That’s Thor’s problem, not yours, if you don’t mind me saying.” Jarvis smiled gently and Loki shrugged again, leaning back on the chair. 

“But I would still feel guilty. He got shouted at a lot because of me.” He shook his head, scratching the back of his hair unhappily. 

“From what I have seen your Brother loves you so much. I’m sure it was no problem to him.” Jarvis squeezed his arm on the table and sighed. “Anthony hated going to anyone else to begin with but talking to people was good for him, if Thor will help you I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you bringing him here.”

“Call me selfish? But I like his being Tonys place, Thor would just, be too big here.” Loki told the man, wishing he could hide in his hair once again. 

“That’s not selfish. Thor is from a painful time, this is safe ground. Would you like me to come with you? Sit in a part of the café you can see me but I'm not too far away?” Jarvis offered, leaning one hip against the island. 

“I see why Tony likes you so much.” Loki laughed nodding. 

“Anthony has known me his whole life. I have too much intel for him to loose me.” He laughed along with the pale man. 

“Please come, if anything goes wrong would you be able to step in?” Loki looked up at the fatherly face and received a warm smile. 

“Of course. Anthony and I have a hand signal for me to step in. Tap your middle finger three times on the table top and I will step in?” Jarvis offered, tilting his head to the side. 

“That sounds good to me. Thank you Jarvis.” Loki nodded, smiling gently. 

“No problem Loki.” Jarvis pulled the cake out and checked it was cooked before flipping both loafs onto cooling racks. “Want to go get ready?”

“You saying I can’t go out in my dressing gown?” Loki teased and Jarvis quirked an eyebrow, causing the original to laugh and hop down from his chair. 

“I’m saying that would draw the wrong attention in a coffee shop setting.” Jarvis laughed, letting the pans cool in the water as Loki went to get dressed. 

 

 

“Brother.” Thor pulled Loki into a far too tight hug and then picked him up. 

“Thor put me down.” Loki tried to keep the panic out of his voice and even gave a meek smile when Thor put him down. “Thank you.”

“How have you been? You look better.” Thor dwarfed the chair he sat in and Loki nodded. 

“Better. Anthony has been good to me.” Loki sipped at the latte in front of him and smiled. “He's been more than good.”

“I can see that.” Thor smiled so big it made Loki’s cheeks hurt just to see.

“You sap.” Loki chucked a empty sugar packet at the man-giant and watched as he bellowed a laugh. 

“One of us has to have feelings at least.” Thor reached out to take his brothers hand. “But I am serious Brother, you are looking a lot better.” 

“Thank you Thor.” Loki nodded again, eyes anywhere but the sincere blue in front of him. “How're you?”

“Fine. Father is even grumpier but he has been in negotiations with Thanos to get him in company. He seems to be wearier now though that he knows you're not there.”

“Good, make him sweat and suffer.” Loki growled and Thor dropped his hand. 

“For you brother? Of course.” Thor sipped his black coffee slowly. “How is Stark doing?”

“Good. So far. He is patient, and caring, but its weird after all this time. Its hard to get over everything quickly.” Loki admitted, heaving a heavy sigh. 

“Good. He will look after you this time.” Thor nodded, pleased with the outcome. “I always did like him.”

“Me too.” Loki laughed and it felt so foreign that they both jumped. 

“Well that’s a nice change.” Thor beamed. 

“Yeah. Anthony does that to me.” Loki shrugged, blushing gently.

“He is good.” Thor nodded and then moved to cover the front of Loki, who looked up to see   
Jarvis approaching.

“Mr Laufeyson, Mr Stark requests you meet him at home.” Jarvis stood in way of the door but the voice ordering coffee made his blood run cold. He shot Thor an apologetic look and grabbed his stuff, bolting from the shop, Jarvis on his heels. 

 

“Loki.” Anthony approached him slowly, he was curled up on the plushy couch in Tonys office looking out over the whole city, crouching down to his level. “Loki you ok?”

“No.” Loki whispered, shivering all over. 

“Want me?” Tony offered, opening his arms in invite and took Loki sitting up as a yes, sitting and pulling the skinnier man easily into his lap, wrapping arms around him and tucking his head under his chin. “I got you Loki.”

“I know.” A shuddering breath left the other and Tony felt his heart twist. 

"I got you." He repeated and rocked them gently. 

“Oh Loki.” A soft female voice made him jump but the strawberry blond hair of Pepper Potts came into view and he gripped the genius tighter. “You're ok Darling, I just bought this for Tony to sign and a few blankets.” She held up the offerings, giving Tony and pen who quickly scribbled and then offered the blankets which Loki took slowly, curling into the softness as Tony spread the expensive fabric over him. 

“Thank you.” He muttered, hiding under the red colour. 

“It's no problem Loki.” She smiled sadly at him then up at Tony who was outright frowning. “Do you need anything else Tony?”

“Send Jarvis home, I’ve got the car here to get us home. Thank you Pep.” He tried to smiled but she simply ruffled his hair as she left. 

“Baby boy you want to go home or stay here?” Tony whispered at the man who relaxed when Pepper left the room. 

“Do I have to see people if I do?” Loki blinked up at him. 

“We could just go to the flat but you’ll have to wear my stuff.” Tony offered, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Here.” Loki decided. “For now.”

“That’s ok Baby. Come on.” He picked the lighter man up, carrying him to the personal elevator to his flat. 

“I can walk.” Loki mumbled. 

“I like carrying you.” Tony countered, nuzzling the others ear just before the doors slid open and he stepped over the threshold, kissing his cheek. 

“Why?” Loki tugged at the blanket which slipped as he was set on the sofa. 

“Because I never used to be able to and I wont for much longer. Humour me Lokes.” Tony kissed his forehead and then sipped down to his pants, slinging the clothes over the armchair and grabbing two sets of comfy clothes from his bedroom. 

“Thank you.” Loki stripped and pulled on the old clothes, sinking into Tonys scent as he curled around him, snuggling into the others chest and stopping the shivering finally. 

“No need baby I got you.” Tony kissed his forehead, locking his arms around his waist and drawing him closer. 

“I got you.” Loki repeated back, nosing at the stubble on Tonys neck. 

“My Darling would you like anything?” Tony kissed wherever he could reach, gently drawing patterns on Loki’s back. 

“Just you.” Loki shook his head and relaxed further, concentrating on relaxing each muscle and wiggling his fingers under the hem of Tonys shirt to ground himself. 

“Ok baby.” Tony melted under the touch, happy to be with the other. 

"I feel bad for ditching Thor.” Loki admitted in a small voice. 

“He understands.” Tony kissed the crown of his head. 

“You don’t know that.” Loki looked up sharply. 

“I do. He called me when you left, wanted to tell me what happened in case you did anything rash.” Tony told him and Loki felt his stomach drop. “He wanted me to tell you he understood and misses you.”

“How?” Loki hissed, trying to pull away. 

“You’re his brother? Come back here, he just wants you safe.” Tony pulled him into place and soothed his back. “He loves you Loki, don’t alienate him.”

“How can I not?” Loki fiddled with the edging around Tonys neck. “He’s the one Odin wanted.”

“You're the one Thor wanted.” Tony countered, kissing him again. 

“Thor isn’t the head of Asgurdian Limited.” Loki growled. 

“Does that matter? You have a loving brother, had a loving Mother, have me, have Jarvis, you even have Pepper on your side. No one wants you to hurt anymore and I am sorry I failed you and you got hurt to begin with but I am trying my hardest to get you through it.” Tony tilted Loki’s face up to his. 

“Im sorry I’m so ungrateful.” Loki looked away biting his lip. 

“Fuck Lokes I don’t want you to apologise. I should be apologising to you. I could have saved you from all of this.” Tony finally admitted to himself and earned a sharp slap to his chest. 

“Don’t you Fucking Dare you Ass. You do not get to blame yourself for my stupidity. You tried then your Parents died. That was not your fault. And I should be helping you not the other way around for gods sake.” Loki scowled at him and then kissed his lips hard enough to bruise. 

“Well I think we are at an impasse.” Tony told him, earning himself another growl and his hair being tugged sharply. 

"Oh Darling i can think of may ways to get around it.” Loki purred and Tony failed to hold in a moan. 

“Do it. I don’t care what it is.” Tony breathed. Eyes closing he let the other lay his fingers over the growing problem in his loose trousers and moaned again when his hand pressed down. 

"You don’t take much do you?” Loki smirked, eyes darkening and teeth coming into show in a positively evil smile.

"Not for you.” Tony felt a shiver run its cold finger down his spine as Loki flipped so he was pinning him to the sofa. 

"Hmmm i think we need this gone." Loki tugged the shirt over Tonys head then drew his nails down the chest in front of him, lip sucked between teeth and eyes scanning everything in view. “And these.” The finger slipped under the waist band beneath his body. 

"Lift." Tony tapped each side of his hips and followed the body up so he could slide the trousers down and out of the way, pants going with them. When he came back down Loki leaned further back then Tony thought possible and pushed them down enough to be kicked off. “Fuck that was ridiculously hot.” Tony grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a fevered kiss, lips smacking loudly as he let his hips roll up. 

“You may use that to your advantage.” Loki teased, nipping his neck and rocking against him. 

“Oh baby I will.” Tony pawed at the shirt until Loki removed it and covered his entire upped body in hands and kisses, flipping him and mouthing over collar bones and ribs.

“Anthony.” Loki tangled his fingers in short hair, tugging when his tongue slid over nipple, sucking and nibbling until he was a whimpering mess. “Please.”

“Please what Loki?” Tony came up and licked the spot under Loki’s ear which earned him a lower moan. 

“Go down on me?” Loki would have blushed at the neediness in his voice if he weren’t so worked up. 

"Thats an offer I cannot refuse.” Tony kissed his lips gently, sucking on the bottom one until his hair was tugged again, hips being forced away from the sofa with the strength under him. “Ok baby relax.”

“Hard.” Loki whimpered and Tony smirked at him. 

“Im aware of that.” He ducked before he got hit and slid down the skinny body, tugging his trousers and pants down so he had access to the swollen dick pressing against him. 

Loki drew in a sharp breath as Tony blew hot air over the head, pressing quick little kitten licks to the very end. The whimpering above him let Tony sink into the task, gripping the shaft in one hand whilst he held himself up with the other, kissing sloppy and open mouthed over the head and top half, humming at the familiar taste of his partner, heaving breaths between kisses, dropping to take him into the heat of his mouth, suckling there for a while, letting his mind remember what Loki used to like. 

Loki was panting, one had tangled in Tonys hair, the other in the sheets, hips canting up to get more of the wet warmth he had been craving for days. He knew. Tony knew what he liked, knew just how to get him worked up enough not to care about what was happening, or that he should be returning the favour, he knew how to get him inches from the edge and then push him over slow enough to have him shuddering. Tony knew him. Knew his body. Knew what he liked. And he didn't seem to have forgotten anything. Tony made him feel important. And that was what he really needed. Loki suddenly felt the back of Tonys throat agaisnt his cock and he was pretty sure he screamed. He couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears but his mouth was left hanging open, hips fucking up into his mouth and Tony was humming again, vibrating up his dick until he felt the thrusts become erratic and he scraped his nails down the inside of his thighs, sending him quickly over the edge and he went still. A low whine escaped his lips as he felt Tony swallow him down, licking him clean before crawling up his body and kissing him, cum on his tongue and breathing laboured. Loki clung to him, arms around his shoulders as he collapsed on top of his warm skin, snuggling his face into the curve of his shoulder. 

 

“Anth?” Loki opened one eyebrow and panicked at the change in scenery. 

“I’m here baby. I moved us it’s ok.” Tony curled his arm around his waist tighter from behind, nuzzling at his neck. 

“Move?” Loki slowed his breath and noticed they were in a dark bedroom. 

“To my bed. It’s ok Darling.” Tony kissed his pulse point and rubbed his hand over Loki’s stomach to calm him down. “You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

“What time is it?” Loki blinked the clock into focus next to the big pillows. “Three am?”

“Hmm you passed out pretty heavy.” Tony curled closer, face pressing into the back of his neck. 

"That was the. The first…” He trailed off, fiddling with the edge of the duvet. 

“Then I will work to give you many more.” Tony promised, kissing his skin again. “Face me.” He opened his arms and Loki rolled over, getting tucked into the space under his head and wrapped in both arms, fitting perfectly to his body. 

“Thank you Anthony.” Loki mumbled into his body and Tony nodded. 

“I got you Loki.”

 

 

Thor was seething. His father and Thanos were in negotiations over the company and he was not invited. He paced inside his office, snapping at anyone who tried to get near him. He hated that man. He knew it the second his brother ran out of the café with panic and pain in his eyes more evident than the cuts on his arms and bruises around his neck. He knew Stark didn't put them there. He called Anthony as soon as Loki left, warning him of the problem, and he walked straight out of a meeting, shouting coming from around him until the door slammed. Thor liked Anthony. 

"Thanos that's ludicrous.” Odin was following the other man towards Thor’s office and he stopped, squaring his shoulders and making himself as big as possible. 

“Here we go. Thor. Do you believe I will be good for this company?” Thanos smirked, crossing his arms like he had just backed the other into the corner like a cowering puppy. 

“No.” Thor shook his head. 

“See? Wait what?” Thanos growled, turning back from the elder. 

“You can't control your emotions. You will be the end of Asgaurdian Technology.” Thor leaned against the door frame, shrugging. “You wanted the truth did you not?” Thor raised an eyebrow. 

“My emotions do not get in the way of my work. I have none.” Thanos shook with anger. 

“Clearly that’s not true.” Thor gestured at the hands balled into fists and had the horrifying realisation that the violence had only come to light after Loki left. Loki was on the tail end of it. All the cuts, the bruises, the winces and jumps, because Thor was allowing Thanos to attack him at will. He was violent. He didn’t use Loki as a wife, he used him as a punch bag. Thor felt sick suddenly and stood up straight. Odin seemed to be having the same realisation behind the man mountain. 

“Maybe you should leave.” Odin demanded politely and Thanos turned with anger in his eyes. 

“You want me to leave? I leave I leave everything, you still live in dept, you still have no chance to rival Stark Industries, you are still fucked and you lost your precious fag of a boy for nothing.” Thanos spat, acid bouncing between the words. 

"Leave. You are not ever working with us again.” Odin shouted, the very walls of the building seeming to shake but Thanos merely smirked. 

“Very well old man.” Thanos swung around and stalked from the building. 

 

“Wait.” Tony turned from Loki, putting his coffee down and picking up the Stark pad as it lit up with new news. “Loki.”

“Yes?” He turned from the pancakes, smiling to himself as he flipped a perfect circle. 

“Thanos walked away from Asguardian last night.” Tony showed him the article, handing the pad over when it was all but snatched from his fingers. He took over the breakfast as Loki read aloud. 

“The mysterious Thanos figure that has been entering Asgurdian Technology over the past few months stormed out after a fight with the owners, workers report, there had been tension between the CEO and owners, Odin and his son, Thor, for a while and after the younger son, Loki, disappeared from the scene. There have been numerous reports of Loki Odinson and Tony Stark being seen together and there are growing rumours that may be a cause.” Loki stopped to growl as Tony set the food down. “Loki Odinson has recently been disowned, say other eyewitnesses, with information of him leaving with the billionaire from Stark Industries, after Mr and Mrs Starks funeral some weeks ago.” Loki looked up. “How the fuck have you ended up being the problem here?”

“Oh the media hate me.” Tony handed over a plate and dug into his food. “It's no issue Loki.”

“He’s such an asshole.” Loki grumbled, setting about his breakfast and sipping from his drink quickly. 

“That is true.” Tony agreed with a nod. “Do you want to come with me today or are you staying here or going home?”

“What can I do?” Loki finished his first pancake, reaching for a second. 

“You can proof read anything I write, look over anything you like? Ask Pepper if there is any task you cam take over? I’m sure she'd appreciate not having all of me to look after. I have three meetings today.” Tony rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. 

“Can I come in with you? Be silent and do work there?” Loki asked, stabbing his food. 

“Sure baby, but you gotta look smart.” Tony smiled just a Pepper walked through the door, suit bag in hand. “Good morning.”

“Morning boys, Loki I have one of your suits, I had Jarvis bring it in for you as I assumed you would be joining Tony today, you have all three meeting programmed into your phone, do not be late.” She shot him dagger eyes and a pointed pen before smiling gently at Loki. “I hope you are feeling slightly better, is there anything in particular you would like to do today?” 

“Damn you're good.” Loki laughed, feeling himself warm up to the woman who gave him a friendly smile once again. 

“Got to be three steps ahead of this one.” She plucked an apple from the fruit bowl at the end of the island. 

"I thought i could accompany him, maybe proofread for you? Or write notes for him?” Loki shrugged, finishing his pancakes. 

“That sounds good but don’t worry about notes, everything is recorded and he wouldn’t read them anyway it would be a waste of your time, however reading is a good plan, you can look at out latest promotional material as well and give feedback if you like? I'll email them to you incase you get bored, this is for you.” She handed over a thin box, brown apart from the Stark logo printed on the top. “Latest model, only three around, the two we have and this one, let us know if there are any bugs but it is set up for you. Email, numbers, contacts, apps, data the lot. You can be tracked by either of us in the tower, a no one else can. Keep the Bluetooth off.” She told him, handing Tony papers to sign. 

“Thank you Pepper.” Loki smiled at her and she sighed, ruffling Tonys morning hair in appreciation. 

“You look much better Loki, I'm glad he’s looking after you.” She kissed Tonys cheek then Loki’s on the way out. “See you in an hour Anthony.” She warned as the elevator doors slid shut. 

“She is your mother.” Loki laughed, standing to wrap his arms around Tonys waist. 

“She is as close as anyone could get.” Tony agreed, kissing his cheek. “But she is right you are looking a lot better today.”

“Thank you Anthony.” Loki pressed his face against the shorter mans neck, kissing the skin gently. 

“No need Baby, I got you.” Tony tightened the hold he had around the other man. 

"Wanna get dressed?" He offered, eyeing the suit bag. 

“Yes that sounds good to me.” Tony kissed him one last time and pulled him towards the bedroom. 

 

 

“No.”

"But Mr Stark." One of the board members pleaded, getting irate at the man.

“No.”

“Tony Tony Tony.” Obadiah stood and the hairs on the back of Tonys neck shot up, Loki held in a low possessive growl. “Can you cooperate for just five minuets?”

“So you can reopen the weapons plant? No. No Obadiah I can not.” Tony pressed his hands flat on the table.

“You realise how much money you have lost closing it right?” One of the men piped up. 

“Then how about I cut some pay cheques? Take yours for example. If I got rid of you I wouldn’t have lost so much money. Consider yourself fired. As of now. Get out of my board room.” Tony pointed towards the door and the man sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a land trapped fish. “Out!” 

“Tony come on.” Obie tried to reason as the man scurried out if the room. 

“Anyone else have a problem? If you do I don’t have time for me your petty money worries get out now.” Tony squared himself up, undoing his suit jacket. Loki leaned back in his chair, impressed and more than a little turned on at the display. 

“Tony.” Obie watched as two other men scrambled out of the room. “I think that’s enough.”

“Why are you still here? I know you have a problem with it.” Tony turned to him with acid in his voice and eyes, even the bald man stepped back at the ferocious look. 

“We need to rationalise this.” He geld his hands up like he was trying to calm and animal and Loki could see Tonys shoulders heaving. “Rethink our ideas.”

“You mean rethink your approach.” Tony stepped up to the taller man. “You mean find a way to back me into a corner. Well Stane I have news for you. I own this company. I choose what happens in it. And I choose that you leave. Now. Forever. Consider your contract terminated. You are a leech and I am more than aware of what you have been doing.” The damn finally broke. 

“Steady big man.” Obadiah tried to touch Tony but the guards were there restraining him. Pepper walked up to Tonys side and rested her hand on his shoulder. “You won't get away with this!”

“I have the evidence Obadiah. I know you have been selling Stark weapons to terrorists and murderers for much longer than I care to think about. You are a snake.” Tony leaned into Peppers hand and smirked darkly. 

“You don’t.” The man struggled in the arms but they held fast. 

“Oh. But I do.” Tony waved as he was dragged out of the room kicking and shouting. 

“Nicely done Tony.” Pepper squeezed his shoulder then turned to Loki. “You ok with him?” 

“I got him.” Loki nodded, springing up from his chair and slipping his hand in Tonys as Pepper ushered people out of the room. 

“You look pleased.” Loki commented, taking in the dark smirk on Tonys face. 

"Oh I am ecstatic.” Turning to his partner Tony kissed Loki like he just won the lottery. “I've been working on that for about a year.” 

“Hmm you can triumph more often if I get kisses like that.” Loki laughed, kissing him again. 

“Fuck yes.” Tony nodded, smiling agaisnt his lips. 

"Upstairs?" Loki murmured, pulling at the front of his blue shirt.

“Lead the way.”

 

“Anthony?” Loki walked into the bathroom where Tony was getting ready to get in the shower. 

“Yes?” He turned from the mirror and stopped dead when he noticed Loki was completely naked. “Well hello baby.” He opened his arms and Loki sauntered into the embrace, nuzzling along the others hair line. 

"You looked gorgeous up there.” Loki purred into his ear, fingers playing with the front of his bath robe. 

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you do now.” Tony ran his fingertips down Loki’s back, trailing off to the side over his ass, enjoying the shivers across his skin. 

“Oh but you did, I was very impressed.” Loki pulled back, eyes dark and smirk sharp. 

“Im glad you were, I couldn’t have done it without you there.” Tony smirked and blushed adorably and leaned forward to press his lips to Loki’s, sighing into the comfort. 

“Of course you could.” Loki brushed it off and tried to turn away. 

“Nuuh, no I couldn’t. Get back here and take the affection you ice king.” Tony pulled him back against his body and the robe fell open, skin contact the whole way down Loki's back made them both hiss and moan at the same time. 

“But why? I like being king.” Loki resisted the urge to press back against the obvious attention behind him. 

“You are king Loki.” Tony purred, fingers sliding over his skin and drawing patterns that just-so-happened to brush over his nipples and earn another moan. “My king, and I like performing for you.” He kissed down his neck and sucked a love bite under his jaw. 

“Sap.” Loki moaned, pressing into his body, arching into the touch. 

“You don't care.” Tony kissed him again and wrapped both arms around the slender waist. “Join me?”

“Think you can handle it? Me all wet and naked in the shower with you?” Loki teased, looking over his shoulder through heavy eyelashes.

“I think you'll be the death of me but it’s the only way I want to go.” Tony purred, flicking the shower on and dragging him in.

“I won't kill you. Make you beg, but not kill you.” Loki promised, following with minimal fuss.

"I'm not against that plan.” Tony stepped under the water first, pulling Loki back flush agaisnt him and kissing his lips, hands on his hip and neck and tongue asking entrance within seconds. 

“Don't tell me that.” Loki purred and Tony pushed himself back against the tiles, pulling Loki onto him. Loki bracketed his arms either side of his face, leaning to nibble on the others lower lip, green eyes locked onto the brown ones which were fluttering in front of him. 

“Loki.” Tony moaned, hands skimming all over his sides and hips desperately.

“I got you.” Loki stepped closer, trapping both dicks between their stomachs and earning a ragged gasp, Tonys hips canting up against his own. 

“Fuck Loki.” Tony breathed, lips desperately seeking the others and finding his chin and cheeks as purchase as the water slid over the two of them. “You're so gorgeous.” He looked up at the crystal droplets falling from Loki’s hair, clinging to his eyelashes and making his kiss swollen lips shiny. The way the water followed and filled in his collar bones, spilling down his chest and lining his barely there abs made him moan in the back of his throat. 

“How can you think that when you're you?” Loki smiled at him almost sadly, wiping the fringe from Tonys face so he could lean in to kiss the warm lips presented to him. The way the glistening liquid slid over his muscular body made him want to follow the path with his tongue, fingers tracing the exact way he would take until his slender fingers wrapped around both of their dicks, whining at the contact at the same time. “Look how beautiful you sound for me.”

“Only you.” Tony panted, fingers begging purchase where long hair should be and letting out a deep frustrated moan when he couldn’t grab anything. “Loki please.” He was on the verge of tears as Loki slowly moved his hand between them. 

“What?” Loki purred, barely holding his composure but still crowding the smaller man against the wall. The water made his hand slick as Tony whimpered, clutching almost bruising at his hips. 

“Please Loki, please move.” He rolled his hips to make his point and watched as Loki's head tipped back, eyes closed, swallowing hard. He leaned closer, sucking a mark on his adams apple as he rolled again, fingers in the hollows of his hipbones. 

“You do it Darling.” Loki moaned, the purr attempted but failed as Tony canted against him, fucking into his fist and dragging Loki along for the ride. 

“Yes Loki.” Tony was breathing heavy as he tried to keep his pace even, lips searching for purchase against any form of skin in front of him. His hand circled around Loki's, holding tight and making the other almost scream at the increased pressure and suddenly Loki was fucking into their hands too. Within seconds they were in sync and Tony bit his shoulder gently in warning. 

“Anthony.” Loki opened his eyes, sealing his lips to his just as he came, painting their chests with white and covering Tonys own dick, the heat causing him to follow with a shout. Loki felt his legs turn to jello, collapsing against the genius who cradled him onto the floor of the shower, wrapping him close as the water beat down on them, working the stains from their skin. 

"Loki." Tony buried his face into the shoulder in front of him and sighed heavily, letting the world swim into focus. 

"Anthony.” Loki moved just enough to stop his leg cramping and turned to press kisses to his lips gently. “Thank you.”

“Noooo.” Tony chased his lips sleepily. “Thank you.” He nuzzled his cheek. 

"Mutual work?" Loki offered, reaching for the flannel to wipe himself down, doing Tony when he realised the man was watching him with a lop sided smile. “What?”

“Loki.” Tony reached over, cupping his cheek with a fondness Loki didn’t ever think anyone would ever bother to show him. 

"What?" He stuttered a breath, leaning into the hand. 

“I love you Loki.” He shook his head, smiling at the sky then back at him. “For fuck sake I love you and you should have been hearing that since the first night you slept in my arms.”

Loki sat there dumbstruck He reached up to turn the water off and swallowed thickly. 

“Say that again.” He needed to hear it. Make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks. 

"Loki I love you. I love you more than I can ever explain. I realised back when we were in uni and I was afraid of it, but gods.” He stopped, blushing but not being able to read Loki’s face so it was confusing him. “I can't stand the idea of anyone else having you the way I do.” 

“Anthony.” Loki hiccuped and looked down at his hands, swallowing thickly. Tony pulled his arms back, trying to find some way to make himself smaller so it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

“I understand if you don’t return it. I deserve to have you not return it. But that’s how I feel.” Tony sniffed, looking away and leaning back. Loki stiffened, looking at him but not being able to speak. Watching Tony close off made his own chest constrict and he got up, cradling his arms to his chest. After standing for a minute he took a deep shuddering breath and spoke gently. 

“I return the sentiment Anthony. Please don’t think I don’t. I just. I cant.” He curled around himself and when Tony only nodded, wiping the back of his hand under his nose he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way.


End file.
